


Because It’s You

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Demisexuality, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Sex Pollen, Smut but slow burn, Thraro, Vaginal Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Przyjaźń pomiędzy Thrawnem a Faro nieoczekiwanie przeradza się w coś więcej.A friend in need is a friend indeed. And sometimes friendship can turn into something more.
Relationships: Karyn Faro/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Because It’s You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/gifts), [PierceTheVeils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierceTheVeils/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Large Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655774) by [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard). 



> Mostly inspired by "Large Everything" by draculard (I joke that this is a fanfiction to a fanfiction; alternative version of events starts when Thrawn and Faro get to their hotel), you can also find some hints at PierceTheVeils's stories ("Master of the House" mostly).

Z początku trudno było dostrzec coś niepokojącego, choćby cień zagrożenia. Niektórzy dowódcy twierdzili, że posiadali instynkt, który podpowiadał im, że coś było nie tak, zanim pojawiły się pierwsze widoczne sygnały świadczące o zbliżającej się burzy. Komodor Faro, na przykład, należała do tych, którzy z miejsca wyczuwali subtelną zmianę i wówczas zaczynali dociekać, na czym w istocie ona polegała, ale, w przeciwieństwie do strategów takich, jak wielki admirał Thrawn, nie umieli zawczasu przewidzieć ruchów przeciwnika i zapobiec im. Zdarzało się czasem, że owi stratedzy się mylili, i to czujni dowódcy, którzy potrafili prędko zareagować adekwatnie do sytuacji, ratowali dzień. Aczkolwiek Faro nie pamiętała, by coś takiego przytrafiło jej się, gdy służyła pod rozkazami wielkiego admirała Thrawna, który zawsze był przygotowany na każdą okoliczność.

Jedna rzecz jednakowoż od dawna sprawiała Chissowi problem: była to coruscańska polityka. Stąd też zapewne wziął się ów dziwny sojusz Thrawna i Pryce – gubernator w tej materii bowiem radziła sobie znacznie lepiej niż aktualny dowódca Siódmej Floty. To ona zazwyczaj z tego względu towarzyszyła Thrawnowi podczas gal i bankietów w stolicy Imperium. Możliwe, że gdyby Pryce nie zapadła na lothalską grypę tuż przed rozpoczęciem się obchodów Tygodnia Wszystkich Ras i z tego powodu nie była zmuszona odwołać swojego udziału w uroczystościach na Coruscant, do wielu rzeczy nigdy by nie doszło.

Po pierwsze, Thrawn nie poprosiłby wtedy Faro, by to ona była jego partnerką podczas celebracji tychże świąt. Po drugie i chyba najważniejsze, Pryce pilnowałaby tego, by wielki admirał nie chwytał za kieliszek przy każdej możliwej okazji. Tymczasem Faro, na jego szczęście bądź nieszczęście, nie była aż tak skłonna, jak gubernator Lothalu, rugać Chissa, kiedy ten postępował w ten sposób. Jako jego pierwsza oficer rozumiała go poniekąd: ją również nużyły przydługie bankiety, na których „wypadało się pokazać”. Wiedziała zresztą, że tak będzie, i zgodziła się towarzyszyć Thrawnowi głównie dlatego, że zrobiło jej się go żal, gdy wyobraziła go sobie sterczącego samotnie w kącie i z nudów analizującego pałacowe dekoracje. W odróżnieniu od Pryce komodor nie była w stanie przedstawić mu żadnych interesujących czy wpływowych osób, ale mogła przynajmniej razem z nim postać w wybranym przez niego miejscu i zabawiać go przez ten czas rozmową. Być może tego od niej oczekiwał, tego potrzebował: jej wsparcia.

Byłaby kiepską zastępczynią, gdyby nie potrafiła mu go zapewnić. Podeszła więc do tej sprawy bardziej jak do przydzielonej jej misji wojskowej niż jak do osobistego zaproszenia na przyjęcie dla imperialnej elity. Nie myślała o tym w kategorii „zaszczytu” – choć dla wielu kobiet niewątpliwie byłby to zaszczyt: towarzyszenie wielkiemu admirałowi podczas oficjalnych uroczystości na Coruscant! – lecz raczej w kategorii „obowiązku”. Co prawda, Faro mogła odmówić Thrawnowi, ale… przyjaciele przecież nie postępowali w ten sposób, czyż nie? Pomagali sobie w potrzebie, jakakolwiek potrzeba by to nie była.

Skoro wielki admirał zaprosił ją, znaczyło to, że pragnął jej towarzystwa. Albo nikt inny, poza nią, nie przyszedł mu na myśl, kiedy rozglądał się za jakąś potencjalną partnerką. Nikt, w każdym razie, kto potraktowałby jego zaproszenie poważnie i nie powiedziałby mu „nie”. Co było dziwne, jak uznała Faro, bo Thrawn i bez swojej rangi mógł uchodzić za atrakcyjnego mężczyznę. Może po prostu brakowało mu czasu na to, żeby na szybko znaleźć sobie jakąś „dziewczynę”? A może był wybredny i wywindował w kosmos wymagania dla swojej wymarzonej wybranki? Komodor nie zdziwiłaby się zbytnio, gdyby pierwsza randka z wielkim admirałem Thrawnem przypominała egzamin ustny z przynajmniej trzech różnych przedmiotów równocześnie. Ciekawe, czy istniała w ogóle taka osoba, która była w stanie zaliczyć pierwszy etap tego „konkursu” – kwalifikacje – i przejść do etapu drugiego?

Po paru kieliszkach, być może, Faro zdobyłaby się nawet na taką śmiałość i poufałość, by zapytać o to Thrawna wprost. Z tego też względu musiała się pilnować, by nie przesadzić z alkoholem. Jeszcze pod wpływem rzuciłaby jakiś nieśmieszny żart czy niestosowną uwagę w jego kierunku i wielki admirał przestałby ją tak wysoko cenić. I drugi raz nigdzie by jej ze sobą nie zabrał, z całą pewnością.

Kolejnym argumentem za trzeźwością było to, że w obecnej sytuacji, to ona była ochroniarzem Thrawna, jego asystentką i jego głosem rozsądku. Faro uświadomiła to sobie, kiedy wielki admirał dał popis swoich „wspaniałych” wojskowych manier, niezbyt dobrze odbieranych przez wyperfumowanych coruscańskich polityków, i niezamierzenie obraził jednego z senatorów. Komodor znała dobrze Thrawna i wiedziała, że wcale nie chciał się przechwalać swoją wiedzą, ale… czasem tak to brzmiało, kiedy zabierał głos w niektórych sprawach. Co więcej, dla Thrawna nie istniały „tematy, których należało unikać podczas uprzejmej rozmowy o niczym” i jeśli coś go zainteresowało, wówczas wyskakiwał z niezręcznymi pytaniami. Ci, którzy nie byli na to przygotowani, mogli poczuć się urażeni i zbulwersowani takim zachowaniem. Zdaniem Faro, to nie zachowanie Thrawna było niewłaściwe, lecz zachowanie tych obłudnych polityków, którzy z jednej strony starali się mu schlebiać, a z drugiej strony zdawali się nieustannie szukać jakiegoś wrażliwego miejsca na jego niebieskim ciele, w którym mogliby zatopić sztylet, czy najlepiej: wynająć kogoś, kto zrobiłby to za nich.

Być może ci, którzy nie ujawniali żadnych złych zamiarów, byli w tym gronie najbardziej niebezpiecznymi przeciwnikami. Jak taki senator chociażby, który ku przerażeniu Faro i rozbawieniu Thrawna, próbował flirtować z wielkim admirałem, niby przypadkowo dotykając jego ramienia w „przyjacielskim geście”. Gdyby nie to, że ów senator był jakąś ważną osobistością, jak poinformował ją szeptem Thrawn, prawdopodobnie nie graliby z nim w ogóle w tę osobliwą towarzyską grę, lecz od razu krótkim i ostrym słowem przywołaliby go do porządku. Niestety tenże senator miał ponoć wielu wpływowych przyjaciół, a jego „sympatia” mogła pomóc Thrawnowi zyskać dofinansowanie dla jego nowego projektu, myśliwców TIE/D Defender, dlatego też wielki admirał w owej chwili wykazywał się swoją nieludzką cierpliwością i tolerował senatorskie umizgi, a nawet starał się uśmiechać życzliwie, a nie kpiąco.

Wznieśli wspólnie toast za zdrowie Imperatora i za jego długowieczność – czego, mimo wszystko, zapewne nikt Palpatine’owi szczerze nie życzył – a Faro, korzystając z tego, że nikt na nią nie patrzył, odstawiła swój kieliszek, nie pociągnąwszy zeń ani łyka. Wiedziała, że mieszanie alkoholi szkodziło jej na żołądek, a poza tym nigdy z własnej woli nie wybierała słodkiego czerwonego wina, jeśli na stole była także butelka dobrej whisky. Spojrzała na sączącego wino wielkiego admirała i na szczerzącego się do niego niczym rekin senatora i wtedy coś ją tknęło: ten uśmieszek wydał jej się zbyt drapieżny, a słowa rozmówcy Thrawna zbyt napastliwe, jakby temu nie tyle zależało na subtelnym uwiedzeniu Chissa, ile na jawnym zdominowaniu go. Faro pierwszy raz widziała coś takiego podczas oficjalnej imperialnej uroczystości – takie zachowanie, jak z pubu z wątpliwą renomą na niskim poziomie Coruscant. Thrawn zerknął wtedy na nią i komodor zrozumiała, że pilnie potrzebował jej pomocy: chciał się wycofać, ale pragnął to zrobić w „uprzejmy sposób”.

Musieli przeprowadzić manewr zwany „strategicznym odwrotem”. Coś takiego byłoby o wiele prostsze do zainicjowania na polu walki niż w imperialnym pałacu, w otoczeniu tylu dygnitarzy. Powinni szybko znaleźć jakąś wymówkę, tymczasem żadna nie przyszła ani jej, ani jemu na myśl, a czas naglił. Thrawn zrobił się na twarzy bladoniebieski, trudno powiedzieć, czy z powodu afrontu, jaki go spotkał, czy przyczyną tego była zwykła niestrawność, wynikająca ze spożycia nadmiernej ilości wysokoprocentowych trunków. Tak czy inaczej Faro musiała prędko wymyślić jakiś sposób, by wyrwać wielkiego admirała z senatorskich szponów, zanim stanie się coś strasznego: na przykład Thrawn zwymiotuje na tego obrzydliwego mężczyznę.

Dobrą metodą wygrania walki było zaskoczenie oponenta. Komodor złapała więc wielkiego admirała za ramię i odciągnęła go siłą od senatora, jednocześnie plotąc jakieś głupoty o umówionej rozmowie z Wielkim Moffem Tarkinem, który nie mógł przecież na nich w nieskończoność czekać. Coś wtenczas zmieniło się w wyrazie twarzy senatora: niby wyglądał na rozczarowanego, ale jakoś tak… jakby coś go w takim zwrocie akcji pozytywnie zaskoczyło? Być może wyczuł, że Thrawn był lekko wstawiony – by nie rzec: w sztok pijany – i że coś takiego mogło negatywnie wpłynąć na wynik jego negocjacji z Tarkinem. Możliwe, że senator zakładał, że Thrawn powie coś niestosownego podczas tego –fikcyjnego, na szczęście, o czym senator wszelako nie wiedział – spotkania i że przez to tym bardziej będzie potrzebował jego pomocy? Politycy bywali do tego stopnia perfidni, jak zorientowała się Faro, by knuć tego rodzaju spiski.

Pożegnali się krótko i oddalili się pospiesznie. Przeszli najpierw jeden, a potem drugi korytarz – Thrawn, jak spostrzegła Faro, stąpał dosyć sztywno, jak osoba, która stara się utrzymywać pozory, że nie jest ani trochę pijana, i kiedy zwolnili nieco kroku, ku jej zdumieniu wielki admirał ogłosił:

\- Pani komodor, sądzę, że już najwyższy czas, by wrócić do hotelu.

Było wciąż stosunkowo wcześnie, więc tego typu deklaracja sugerowała, że albo istotnie Thrawn się czymś struł, albo miał dosyć wstrętnych senatorów jak na jeden wieczór.

\- Wezwę taksówkę – odparła Faro.

\- Dziękuję. Gdyby chciała pani…

\- Nie.

Wiedziała, że nie było to zbyt uprzejme: przerywać przełożonemu, ale ona też po tej ostatniej konfrontacji czuła się zmęczona i zniechęcona do wszystkiego.

\- Zdecydowanie nie mam ochoty przebywać tu ani minuty dłużej niż to konieczne, sir.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się na to lekko i przez moment wydawało się, że wszystko wróciło do normy, kiedy nagle na jego spokojnym obliczu pojawił się grymas, który Faro zinterpretowała jako oznakę bólu.

\- Struł się pan czymś, sir?

\- Być może.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie ma pan żadnej alergii pokarmowej.

\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.

\- W takim razie może lepiej było nie próbować tamtych kandyzowanych owoców? – przelękła się Faro. – Niektórzy ludzie bywają na nie uczuleni, a pan… pana gatunek może reagować nieco inaczej na niektóre dania.

\- To prawda, pani komodor. Jednakże z racji pełnionej przeze mnie funkcji, która niestety wymaga ode mnie uczestnictwa w tego typu uroczystościach, poddałem się testom, by wykluczyć możliwość gwałtownej reakcji na jakiś nieznany mi wcześniej alergen. Wśród tych potraw nie było żadnej, która potencjalnie mogłaby mi zaszkodzić.

\- Jeśli to nie jedzenie, to może alkohol? – podsunęła ostrożnie Faro. – Widziałam, że wypił pan dużo, ale wydawało mi się, że… że chyba wie pan najlepiej, kiedy należy przestać pić.

\- Tak, wiem, kiedy należy przestać.

Co mogło świadczyć o tym, że z premedytacją pozwolił sobie tego wieczora na więcej, korzystając z tego, że Faro nie umiała ustalić, w którym momencie powinna się wtrącić i jakoś zainterweniować.

\- Jest pan pijany zatem – stwierdziła po części z niepokojem, po części z ulgą, że udało jej się w końcu poprawnie go zdiagnozować.

\- Najwyraźniej.

Nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że znajdzie się w towarzystwie pijanego wielkiego admirała i że przyjdzie jej osobiście eskortować go do hotelu. W tym stanie bałaby się puścić go gdziekolwiek samego: co, gdyby Chiss się zgubił, albo gdyby ktoś go napadł? Faro mogła, co prawda, zawezwać paru szturmowców i polecić im, by dopilnowali tego, żeby wielki admirał dotarł na miejsce w jednym kawałku, ale zakładała, że w obecnej sytuacji Thrawn wolałby, aby jak najmniej osób dowiedziało się o jego tymczasowej „niedyspozycji”. Nie, żeby było to coś szczególnie kompromitującego, ale jeśli ktoś miał mu podczas podróży powietrzną taksówką podsuwać pod nos papierową torbę, lepiej żeby robiła to osoba, z którą Thrawn utrzymywał bliskie stosunki i której ufał. Przyjaciel.

Kiedy wsiadali do pojazdu kierowanego przez droida, Faro niemal czuła wdzięczność Chissa, gdy ten najpierw musnął delikatnie jej rękę, a potem usiadł bardzo blisko niej na tylnym siedzeniu. Ich kolana przez moment się stykały, zanim wielki admirał poprawił się i usiadł w bardziej „przyzwoity” sposób. Rozśmieszył ją tym, bo tyle razy widziała, jak siadał w swoim admiralskim fotelu i zawsze przy tym rozstawiał szeroko nogi, a teraz nagle dotarło do niego, że ktoś mógłby uznać to za „nieeleganckie” zachowanie. Poza tym, gdyby Faro uważała, że Thrawn zajmował w ten sposób za dużo miejsca w taksówce, poinformowałaby go o tym i poprosiła, żeby troszeczkę się posunął. W tym przypadku wolała nawet, żeby siedział tuż przy niej, bo dzięki temu mogła widzieć jego twarz w półmroku (żadne z nich nie chciało niepotrzebnie świecić światła w taksówce, bo wówczas byliby aż nazbyt widoczni z zewnątrz), i gdyby Thrawna zemdliło, mogłaby przynajmniej w porę zareagować.

Na szczęście nic takiego się nie stało. Dotarli bezpiecznie do hotelu, a potem do właściwej turbowindy – wtedy dopiero komodor spostrzegła, że jej towarzysz nie wyglądał najlepiej. Mrużył oczy i zachowywał się tak, jakby cierpiał na światłowstręt, z tego też powodu Faro postanowiła podprowadzić go pod same drzwi jego pokoju, żeby przypadkiem nie pomylił pomieszczeń czy pięter.

Gdy tylko Thrawn wysupłał z wewnętrznej kieszeni swojego galowego munduru kartę otwierającą drzwi, ledwie znalazł się w środku, popędził do łazienki. To było najbardziej ludzkie zachowanie, jakie Faro u niego zaobserwowała. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i w pierwszej chwili miała zamiar po cichu opuścić admiralski pokój, lecz nim wcieliła ten zamysł w życie, dotarło do niej, że Thrawn wciąż mógł potrzebować jej pomocy. Co by było, gdyby zasłabł tam w łazience? Faro słyszała o takich przypadkach, kiedy ktoś pijany udławił się własnymi wymiocinami. Co prawda, gdy drzwi łazienki były zablokowane, ona sama niewiele mogła zrobić poza nasłuchiwaniem dobiegających z wnętrza odgłosów i, w razie potrzeby, dopytywaniem Thrawna o jego obecne samopoczucie.

Nie chciała być namolna: gdyby wielki admirał kazał jej wyjść, niezwłocznie i bez szemrania wykonałaby jego polecenie. Niemniej jednak martwiła się o jego zdrowie – nigdy przedtem nie widziała go w takim stanie, nie wiedziała więc, czy w jego przypadku było to „normalne”, czy faktycznie należało się o niego niepokoić i wzywać okrętowego medyka.

Niebawem usłyszała dźwięk płynącej wody: wielki admirał wszedł pod prysznic. Może zatem nic mu nie było? A może miał gorączkę i próbował ją zbić, schładzając wodą swoje ciało?

\- Admirale Thrawn?

No tak, mogła go wołać, a on tam w tej kabinie prysznicowej pewnie i tak jej nie słyszał. Musiała zaczekać, aż Chiss zakręci kran, a najlepiej jeszcze włoży coś na siebie. Wyciągnęła swój datapad, przysiadła na krześle i zaczęła przeglądać holonet. Nie, nie spodziewała się, żeby już gdzieś w sieci pojawiła się informacja o tym, że wielki admirał Thrawn upił się podczas ostatniego bankietu w imperialnym pałacu. Szczerze mówiąc, komodor miała nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważył tego, że Thrawn, jak na niego, zachowywał się nietypowo, i że kiedy szli korytarzem, Faro praktycznie ciągnęła go w kierunku wyjścia.

Patrzyła na nagłówki, nie skupiając się na nich zbytnio. Nie chciało jej się czytać najnowszych wiadomości, plotek, propagandy, starała się jedynie zabić jakoś czas, a niczym ambitnym i tak nie była w stanie w owej chwili się zająć. Ona również sporo wypiła, choć zdecydowanie mniej od Thrawna, a co najważniejsze ona degustowała alkohol, „polowała” na wybrane, wyszukane trunki, a nie postępowała jak on: nie piła tego wszystkiego, co proponowali jej usłużni mechaniczni kelnerzy. Nie miała w planie się upić, lecz korzystając z okazji, zamierzała zakosztować tych sławnych drogich potraw i napojów, którymi raczyły się elity – głównie po to, by później twierdzić, że znacznie przyjemniejsze i tak było picie piwa i zagryzanie słonymi paluszkami w towarzystwie bliskich znajomych.

Znudzona zerknęła na chronometr i spostrzegła, że Thrawn dosyć długo siedział pod prysznicem. Czy znów trzeba było go zawołać?

\- Admirale Thrawn?

Gdyby się przewrócił, usłyszałaby to z całą pewnością. To musiałby być dźwięk podobny do tego, jaki towarzyszył obalaniu kolumny.

Po chwili namysłu Faro zapukała do drzwi łazienki.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku, sir?

Thrawn zakręcił wówczas wodę. Wspaniale! To znaczyło, że żył i był przytomny!

\- Komodor Faro? – usłyszała jego głos, nieco zniekształcony przez akustykę małego zamkniętego pomieszczenia. – Stoi pani za drzwiami?

Zmieszała się.

\- Tak, sir – odrzekła. – Pomyślałam, że gdyby pan zasłabł, ktoś powinien wyważyć drzwi i udzielić panu pierwszej pomocy.

\- Och. Dziękuję, pani komodor. Nie planuję tego robić.

\- Nikt tego nie planuje, sir – odparła Faro, zanim zdołała się powstrzymać.

No tak. Alkohol zwykle rozwiązywał język!

\- Zaczekam, aż pan wyjdzie z łazienki, a potem, kiedy upewnię się, że wszystko w porządku…

\- Nie planuję na razie tego robić, pani komodor – poinformował ją Thrawn.

Zdusiła cisnący się na jej usta śmiech. Wielki admirał nie zamierzał wychodzić z łazienki, dopóki jego podwładna była w jego pokoju? Chował się tam przed nią, czy co?

\- Sir, nie będę pana oceniać – zapewniła go Faro. – Widziałam wielu żołnierzy w różnym stanie alkoholowego upojenia, nawet takich, którzy wymiotowali do zsypu.

Tego akurat nie chciała mu mówić, żeby nie wzbudzać w nim podejrzeń, że coś takiego mogło kiedykolwiek mieć miejsce na ich własnym gwiezdnym niszczycielu.

\- Jeśli planuje pan w najbliższym czasie oglądać z bliska klozetową muszlę, mogę tu z panem posiedzieć, po drugiej stronie drzwi, naturalnie, albo przynieść panu szklankę wody czy coś z podręcznej apteczki.

\- Dziękuję, pani komodor. Nie sądzę, by w apteczce było coś, co mogłoby mi w tej sytuacji pomóc.

W jego głosie ujawniło się dziwne napięcie, przez co jego szlifowany przez lata coruscański akcent w niektórych miejscach zaczął się załamywać. A może wielki admirał skręcał się tam, po drugiej stronie drzwi, z bólu i dlatego tak przeciągał co poniektóre głoski?

\- Sir, wiem, że to może być bezpodstawne oskarżenie, ale co, jeśli ktoś celowo próbował pana otruć?

Prawdopodobnie nie zasugerowałaby czegoś takiego bez zdobycia jakiegokolwiek dowodu na potwierdzenie tak odważnej hipotezy, gdyby nie ośmielił jej krążący w jej żyłach alkohol. Na lekkim rauszu Faro zwykła mówić to, co ślina jej na język przyniosła, co zdecydowanie nie było pożądane, kiedy jej rozmówcą był nie kto inny, jak posługujący się chłodną logiką wielki admirał Thrawn. Na mostku czy w swoim gabinecie jej przełożony pewnie by ją za to upomniał, ale czy mógł postąpić podobnie, kiedy komodor trzymała się kurczowo klamki do łazienkowych drzwi w jego hotelowym pokoju, podczas gdy on sam ukrywał się po ich drugiej stronie? Zresztą, nie była to nawet najbardziej szalona teoria, jaką w danym momencie Faro mogła Thrawnowi przedstawić.

Niektórzy kierowali się przeczuciem, inni rozsądkiem. Byli też i tacy, którzy wygadywali głupoty pod wpływem alkoholu. Do której grupy obecnie zaliczała się ona, a do której Thrawn? Faro nie mogła mieć co do tego pewności, kiedy wielki admirał odpowiedział jej:

\- Tak. Możliwe, że stałem się celem zaplanowanego ataku.

Na te słowa Faro raptownie oprzytomniała, jak gdyby Chiss wylał jej właśnie na głowę wiadro zimnej wody.

\- Sir? Czyli to nie alkohol?

\- Coś, co było w alkoholu. Czy w pokoju jest ktoś poza panią? I czy wszelkie urządzenia nagrywające są wyłączone?

Tyle wystarczyło, by komodor znów znalazła się w pełnej gotowości bojowej.

\- Sir, odpowiedź na pańskie pytania brzmi „nie” i „tak”. W takiej kolejności. Wezwać pogotowie? Sir? Jeśli to jakaś trucizna, to nie możemy dłużej zwlekać!

\- To nie trucizna. To…

\- Jakiś narkotyk?

Mogła zrozumieć jego obiekcje przed zgłoszeniem się w takim stanie do centrum medycznego – ostatecznie niełatwo byłoby udowodnić, że tę nieznaną i zapewne nielegalną substancję podano mu podczas oficjalnego bankietu, a nie że on sam, już w hotelu, z własnej woli sięgnął po działkę – niemniej jednak, od tego, jak odbierze to opinia publiczna i co zrobią w tej sprawie tajne służby, ważniejsze było bez wątpienia życie Thrawna. Tylko ono się teraz liczyło, nic więcej!

\- Sir, mogę zaświadczyć, że byłam cały czas przy panu i że w mojej obecności nie zażywał pan żadnych niedozwolonych używek – zapewniła go Faro. – Może mieć pan silny organizm, ale kiedy nie zna pan dokładnego składu spożytej substancji, lepiej będzie zapobiegawczo poddać się płukaniu żołądka. Nie wiemy, jakie szkody może wyrządzić ten środek pańskim organom wewnętrznym, a trudno oczekiwać, by był on dopuszczony do użytku przez Chissów.

\- Nie – tym razem głos Thrawna był twardy niczym kamień. – Z pewnością nie byłby dopuszczony przez nas do użytku. Ten środek… pani komodor…

\- Wezwę pogotowie, dobrze?

Faro poczuła, że nie tak wiele dzieliło ją już od wpadnięcia w panikę. Narkotyk niewiadomego pochodzenia ani trochę nie był lepszy od świadomie podanej trucizny! Mógł być równie śmiercionośny! Jak miała przekonać wielkiego admirała, żeby oddał się pod opiekę lekarzy?

\- Nie.

Zastygła w miejscu sparaliżowana strachem na dźwięk tej komendy. Thrawn dotychczas nigdy, przenigdy nie podniósł na nią głosu. I prawdopodobnie nie zrobiłby tego, gdyby sytuacja nie była poważna i gdyby w jego opinii Faro nie myliła się znacznie w jej ocenie.

A co jeśli to on popełniał błąd, myśląc, że wystarczyło zwymiotować część tej substancji, a potem zaczekać aż reszta sama rozłoży się w jego organizmie?

\- Sir – rzekła komodor z naciskiem – powinniśmy chociaż ustalić, co to była za substancja. Pobrać próbkę pańskiej krwi do badań laboratoryjnych.

\- To nie jest konieczne. Wiem, co to za środek. To sildenafil.

Faro zmarszczyła czoło i pokręciła głową. Być może słyszała już kiedyś tę nazwę, ale nie pamiętała, do czego się ona odnosiła.

\- Sir? Czym jest sildenafil?

\- To środek na potencję.

\- Och.

Ktoś podał Thrawnowi pigułkę gwałtu? I, co gorsza, zrobił to na oficjalnym bankiecie, na jej oczach? Ten senator, który go podrywał, być może?

\- Och.

To było niewyobrażalne, wstrętne! Jak ktokolwiek mógł zniżyć się do takiego poziomu, by wsypać osobie, z którą rozmawiał, coś takiego do kieliszka? Taka była jej pierwsza myśl, a druga odnosiła się już do strategii działania, jaką w takiej sytuacji powinni przyjąć. Może Thrawn miał rację, twierdząc, że należało zwyczajnie zaczekać, aż wywołany przez ów środek efekt – w jej głowie pojawiło się słowo: „EREKCJA” – samoistnie minie? A co, jeśli jego WZWÓD sam z siebie nie zniknie? Nie znali przecież podanej Chissowi dawki. Faro usłyszała kiedyś powtarzane żartem pogłoski o mężczyznach, którzy połknęli za dużo viagry. Ponoć parę dni to trwało, zanim ci nieszczęśnicy zdecydowali się ostatecznie zgłosić do jakiejś placówki medycznej ze swoim stojącym problemem. Co jeśli w przypadku Thrawna miało to się ciągnąć równie długo? Może powinien oszczędzić sobie bólu i po prostu skorzystać z fachowej pomocy? Faro domyślała się, czemu Chiss był niechętny takiemu rozwiązaniu. O nieludziach niekiedy wygadywano potworne rzeczy, a coś takiego – wielki członek wielkiego admirała! – z pewnością wywołałoby lawinę plotek. Mówiono by o jego nieokiełznanej chuci – co było oczywistą bzdurą – albo przeciwnie: o jego impotencji, o której świadczyło to, że musiał sobie pomagać pewnymi specyfikami, by móc stanąć na wysokości zadania.

Na domiar złego, jak uprzytomniła sobie Faro, ona i Thrawn ostatnio byli widziani razem, a potem… potem komodor poszła z nim do hotelu i siedziała w jego pokoju… zapewne siedziałaby przy nim, aż do czasu przyjazdu karetki. Z tej perspektywy nie wyglądało to najlepiej, ale czy istniało jakieś inne, lepsze wyjście? Miałaby zostawić Thrawna samemu sobie? Nie pisała się na coś takiego, kiedy przyjmowała jego zaproszenie, jednakże teraz nie mogła go porzucić w takich okolicznościach. Była jego prawą ręką, jego pierwszą oficer! Była jego… przyjaciółką. A Thrawn jej ufał, do tego stopnia, że podzielił się z nią swoim sekretem. To, że tak postąpił, znaczyło, że potrzebował jej pomocy. Tylko co ona mogła zrobić dla niego w tej sytuacji?

\- Sir, jak rozumiem, próbował pan… wziąć zimny prysznic?

To zabrzmiało tak głupio, że Faro zawstydziła się, że zasugerowała mu coś takiego, ale naprawdę nie wiedziała, jak inaczej można było się pozbyć niechcianej erekcji.

\- Owszem – odrzekł spokojnie Thrawn.

Znała ten jego ton – jakby przewracał oczami: „czy to nie oczywiste?”. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Wielki admirał wciąż był sobą. I miał problem, po prostu, któremu trzeba było jakoś zaradzić.

\- Skoro to nie poskutkowało – Faro myślała na głos – to może należy zastosować odwrotną strategię?

\- Wyjaśnij, proszę.

\- Może opadnie, jeśli pan… doprowadzi do…

\- Tak?

Dotknęła dłońmi swoich policzków. Były takie gorące! Dlaczego ta rozmowa tak ją peszyła?

Jej szef, wielki admirał, przystojny mężczyzna, stał tuż za drzwiami, o które Faro się opierała, i był gotów do… Mógłby uprawiać teraz seks! Jego penis stał na baczność! Jego penis… Faro nie wiedziała, jak właściwie wyglądały chissańskie genitalia. Zakładała, że przypominały one ludzkie narządy płciowe, wyjąwszy jedynie kolor. Nie miała jednak co do tego pewności i teraz jej myśli krążyły uporczywie wokół… wokół męskości Thrawna!

\- Członek powinien opaść po ejakulacji – powiedziała Faro najbardziej naukowym tonem, na jaki w danej chwili mogła się zdobyć. – Tak to przynajmniej działa u ludzi.

\- U Chissów działa to podobnie – oznajmił jej rzeczowo Thrawn.

Czyli miał penisa, a nie macki? Faro odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Spróbuje pan…? Mogę się cofnąć, jeśli potrzebuje pan prywatności.

\- Prywatności? Komodor Faro, co takiego pani proponuje?

Przygryzła wargę. Jak miała ubrać tę myśl w słowa, żeby nie zabrzmiało to wulgarnie?

\- Powinien pan spróbować masturbacji, sir.

Po jej odpowiedzi zapadła głucha cisza i Faro zaczęła się w myślach zastanawiać, czy jej słowa miały kiedyś przejść do historii – to brzmiało tak absurdalnie i śmiesznie: doradziła swojemu przełożonemu masturbację! A on zapytał ją wtedy:

\- Czym jest „masturbacja”, komodor Faro?

Niemożliwe! Naprawdę nie znał tego terminu, czy jedynie się z nią drażnił? Przecież skończył Imperialną Akademię, był w wojsku i oficjalnie nie miał żadnej dziewczyny. Musiał jakoś redukować napięcie seksualne. Pewnie też widział, jak robili to inni, jego koledzy…

\- Komodor Faro?

\- Tak, sir. Jestem.

\- Czym jest „masturbacja”? Czy to czynność…?

\- Tak, sir.

\- Zabroniona czynność?

\- Nie, sir. Nie jest zabroniona, ale… lepiej nie wspominać o niej w kulturalnej rozmowie.

\- Jest tabu?

\- Nie, sir. Po prostu nie mówi się o tym. To… prywatna sprawa.

\- Ach. Dlatego nadmieniła pani o „prywatności”?

\- Tak, sir.

Na moment Thrawn zamilkł, zamyślił się, najwyraźniej. Później, ku jej zaskoczeniu, zapytał ją znowu:

\- Na czym polega „masturbacja”? Czy to synonim seksu?

\- Nie… Tak… Nie do końca.

\- Nie rozumiem.

Naprawdę tego nie wiedział? Jakim cudem?

\- To forma autoerotyzmu – wytłumaczyła mu Faro. – Samodzielna stymulacja własnych narządów płciowych.

Czuła się tak, jakby zdawała egzamin z biologii i anatomii.

\- Autoerotyzmu? – odezwał się Thrawn, zaintrygowany jej słowami. – Dlaczego ludzie postępują w ten sposób? Jaki mają w tym cel?

Faro przełknęła głośno ślinę.

\- Bo chcą się poczuć dobrze? – zasugerowała. – Bo nie mają partnera, albo ich partner w danym momencie jest niedostępny, a oni muszą jakoś sobie poradzić z popędem seksualnym?

Jego kolejne pytanie całkowicie zbiło ją z tropu:

\- Do kogo w takim razie czują wtedy pociąg seksualny?

\- Do… nie wiem. Czasem mogą czuć coś takiego do kogoś, kto jest daleko, z kim nie mogą być… A czasem to po prostu niezaspokojone pragnienie miłości. Nie tyle miłość do jakiejś konkretnej osoby, ile pragnienie, by być kochanym.

\- Wszyscy ludzie czują coś takiego?

\- Nie. Niektórzy nie mają takich potrzeb, ale zdecydowana większość je posiada.

\- A pani, komodor Faro?

\- Też.

Może była z Thrawnem nadmiernie szczera, ale mimo wszystko lepiej, w jej opinii, było odpowiedzieć na jego pytania niż kluczyć. Do drugie zazwyczaj powodowało, że wielki admirał robił się jeszcze bardziej dociekliwy.

\- Czyli posiada pani wiedzę praktyczną na ten temat – ocenił. – Czy może mi pani udzielić jakichś wskazówek?

\- Co? Czy Chissowie tego nie robią?

\- Nie. Niby dlaczego mielibyśmy postępować w tak irracjonalny sposób? Pociąg seksualny odczuwa się względem jakiejś osoby i wtedy z tą osobą uprawia się seks. Kiedy znika obiekt pożądania, znika zarazem i samo pożądanie.

Faro zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Wie pan, że to nieprawda. Można czuć coś takiego do kogoś i nie móc uprawiać z tą osobą seksu, z różnych racjonalnych powodów. I wtedy pozostaje nam to: własna ręka albo jakaś zabawka, atrapa.

\- Być może, ale żeby wywołać podniecenie, potrzebne są jakieś czynniki zewnętrzne, jakieś stymulanty – polemizował Thrawn. – Możliwe, że atrapy narządów płciowych są w stanie wzbudzić w niektórych pragnienie uprawiania seksu, ale ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić to, że kogoś ekscytuje tak widok własnej ręki.

\- Nie widok, tylko dotyk – poprawiła go natychmiast Faro. – Masowanie swoich genitaliów. Można zamknąć wtedy oczy i zwizualizować sobie czyjeś ciało… jakiejś osoby.

\- Pani tak robi?

\- Tak – odparła cicho, niemal szeptem.

Nie rozmawiała nigdy o tym z nikim, ani z siostrą, ani z żadną ze swoich bliskich przyjaciółek, a teraz dzieliła się swoimi sypialnianymi tajemnicami z wielkim admirałem Thrawnem! Ze swoim szefem! Bardzo atrakcyjnym, zresztą…

\- Kogo sobie pani wtedy wyobraża, komodor Faro?

Czy była to najzwyklejsza i najniewinniejsza we wszechświecie ciekawość, czy za tym pytaniem kryło się coś jeszcze? Czemu Thrawna tak to nurtowało?

\- Różnych… mężczyzn.

\- Nie…

Spojrzała na drzwi. Nie wierzył jej? Wówczas Thrawn, po tej przydługiej pauzie, dokończył swoją myśl:

\- W moim przypadku to raczej nie zadziała.

Odetchnęła głęboko. Zachciało jej się nagle śmiać.

\- Jeśli woli pan kobiety, może pan wyobrażać sobie jakąś kobietę.

\- Takie rozwiązanie, jak sądzę, również się nie sprawdzi.

\- Jest pan aseksualny, sir? – zapytała szybko, zaskoczona taką możliwością.

Być może nie powinno ją to aż tak bardzo dziwić, w końcu Thrawn nie okazywał dotychczas nikomu tego rodzaju zainteresowania…

\- Nie – zaprzeczył wielki admirał. – Właściwy termin w waszym słowniku brzmi: demiseksualny.

\- Demi? Czyli lubi pan…?

\- Niektóre osoby, tak. Bez względu na ich płeć czy rasę.

To było coś nowego.

\- Czyli robił to pan z mężczyznami i z kobietami?

\- Nie, komodor Faro. Jak dotąd robiłem to wyłącznie z jedną osobą i tak się złożyło, że była ona kobietą.

Czy to możliwe, że wielki admirał Thrawn był aż tak niedoświadczony?

\- Przepraszam, sir. To było niestosowne pytanie.

\- W żadnym razie, pani komodor. Ciekawość sama w sobie nie jest niczym złym. W ten sposób uczymy się o naszych różnicach.

Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Jej admirał bywał niekiedy niesamowity.

\- Ja robiłam to z pięcioma ludzkimi mężczyznami… Oczywiście nie równocześnie, tylko po kolei! Z pięcioma, w sumie. Z żadnym z nich nie byłam w związku – zrewanżowała się mu niemniej wrażliwą informacją na swój temat.

\- Z żadnym? Naprawdę?

Odmruknęła twierdząco.

\- Trudno zbudować taką relację, kiedy służy się w armii, na statku kosmicznym.

\- Zgadzam się z tym.

Faro westchnęła głośno.

\- Nie jest łatwo spotykać się z cywilami, kiedy tak rzadko bywa się na przepustce, a na gwiezdnym niszczycielu… Nawet gdyby to nie naruszało zakazu fraternizacji, to i tak trudno mi sobie wyobrazić, jak można pójść z kimś do łóżka, a następnego dnia, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wydawać temu komuś rozkazy.

Odpowiedziała jej cisza, która z jakiegoś powodu wydawała jej się aż nazbyt znacząca.

\- Admirale?

\- Zgadzam się z tym, pani komodor.

Powiedział to takim tonem, jakby coś go bardzo bolało.

\- Mam się wycofać? – zaniepokoiła się wtedy Faro.

Może Thrawn cierpiał, bo wstrzymywał się przed działaniem do czasu zakończenia przez nich rozmowy?

\- Chciałby pan spróbować teraz masturbacji?

\- Nie, pani komodor. „Nie” brzmi odpowiedź na oba pani pytania.

\- Nie robił pan tego wcześniej, jak rozumiem, ale może…

\- Nie, pani komodor.

Znów użył tonu, który sugerował jej, że nie należało dalej drążyć tego tematu. Nie powinna więc dopytywać:

\- A gdyby pomyślał pan o tej jednej kobiecie, z którą kiedyś uprawiał pan seks?

\- Komodor Faro – Chiss nieomal na nią nasyczał. – Nie mam ochoty teraz myśleć o tej osobie.

\- W takim razie wróciliśmy do punktu wyjścia.

Faro usiadła na podłodze i oparła się plecami o łazienkowe drzwi. To, nieoczekiwanie, wzbudziło w Thrawnie pewne zaciekawienie.

\- Co pani tam robi, pani komodor?

\- Siedzę na podłodze.

\- Siedzi pani na podłodze?

\- Zastanawiam się, jak panu pomóc, sir. Nie wiem, czy dobrze postąpiliśmy, rozmawiając o seksie. Skoro nie chce pan tego robić, może lepiej by było, gdybyśmy mówili o czymś tematycznie jak najbardziej od seksu odległym?

\- Na przykład?

\- Na przykład… o wojnach klonów? Wspomniał pan kiedyś, że walczył pan w tej wojnie, ale nie zdradził pan wtedy żadnych szczegółów.

\- Walczyłem w wojnie klonów – rzekł Thrawn takim tonem, jakby nie chciał do tego więcej wracać – jeśli tak można określić mój udział w wysadzeniu fabryki należącej do separatystów.

\- Och. Imponujące!

\- Nieszczególnie. To było efektem ubocznym moich działań.

\- Ach.

\- Służyłem wtedy w chissańskiej flocie, pani komodor – powiadomił ją Thrawn. – A Chissowie nie opowiedzieli się po żadnej ze stron tego konfliktu.

\- No cóż… Przynajmniej wysadził pan właściwą fabrykę, sir.

\- Owszem. „Właściwą” z obecnej perspektywy.

\- Szczerze mówiąc… nie wierzę w to, że nie obstawiał pan, że to nasza strona ma większą szansę na to, żeby wygrać wojnę.

\- „Nasza strona”?

Faro zmieszała się nieco.

\- Republika, a dzisiejsze Imperium.

\- Tak… Niemniej jednak współpracowałem wtedy z Jedi i z senator, która, jak się potem okazało, była inicjatorką obecnej Rebelii.

\- Cóż… nie mógł pan wtedy tego wiedzieć.

\- Istotnie.

Najdziwniejsze było to, że przez tę rozmowę komodor poczuła się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie niż w czasie dyskusji o masturbacji i odmiennych preferencjach seksualnych. Ciągnęła Thrawna za język, a on siedział na podłodze w łazience, albo klęczał przy muszli, najprawdopodobniej całkiem nagi… Faro zawiesiła się na moment na tym mentalnym obrazie.

\- Sir? Czy jest pan ubrany?

\- Dlaczego pani o to pyta?

\- Czy może pan po prostu odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie, admirale?

\- Tak.

\- Jeśli jest pan ubrany, moglibyśmy…

\- Nie, pani komodor. Nie jestem.

\- Słucham? Ale przecież powiedział pan…

\- Że mogę odpowiedzieć na pani pytanie, komodor Faro.

Uderzyła się w czoło otwartą dłonią.

\- Admirale, czy mógłby się pan ubrać?

Usłyszała niechętny pomruk, a potem Thrawn oświadczył jej:

\- Nałożenie bielizny i spodni w tej sytuacji byłoby bardzo nieprzyjemne. Wolałbym tego poniechać, na jakiś czas.

\- Admirale, proszę, żeby przewiązał się pan chociaż w pasie ręcznikiem.

\- Musi pani skorzystać z ubikacji?

\- Nie. Po prostu nie widzę sensu w tym, żebyśmy dalej rozmawiali przez drzwi. Może pan usiąść na swoim łóżku, a ja siądę na krześle, tyłem do pana…

\- Tyłem do mnie?

\- Nie musimy na siebie patrzeć. Możemy kontynuować rozmowę w znacznie wygodniejszych warunkach.

Powoli zaczynał boleć ją tyłek od siedzenia na zimnej i twardej posadzce. I po co właściwie to robili? Czemu zachowywali się w ten sposób? Skoro Thrawn nie zamierzał zaspokoić się własnoręcznie w łazience, mógł najzwyczajniej we wszechświecie z niej wyjść. Jeśli się krępował z jej powodu…

\- Zasłonię oczy! – obiecała mu Faro.

Łatwo jej było wyobrazić sobie, jak wielki admirał przewracał teraz swoimi. Usłyszała jakiś ruch za drzwiami, a później Thrawn powiadomił ją:

\- Mam na sobie ręcznik. Nie wydaje mi się jednak, żeby dało się pod nim ukryć mój obecny stan.

Mogła mu podziękować za tę informację.

\- Moment…

\- Komodor Faro?

\- Cofam się pod ścianę. No tak, krzesło. Gdzie to krzesło? Dobrze, już je mam. Siedzę tyłem, nic nie widzę. Może pan wyjść, sir!

Odnotowała w myślach dźwięk otwieranych, a następnie zamykanych drzwi. A potem rozległy się kroki i…

\- Komodor Faro.

Czy jej się zdawało, czy głos Thrawna brzmiał o wiele lepiej, kiedy nie dzieliła ich żadna bariera? Niski, męski głos, który mógłby należeć do jakiegoś aktora, lektora… jakże przyjemnie byłoby słuchać jego audycji w holoradiu! I stał tam, parę metrów od niej, zapewne przyciskając ręcznik do swojej erekcji! Jej szef! Cholera jasna, to był jej szef!

Absolutnie nie wolno jej było się odwrócić, po to, by zaspokoić swoją niezdrową ciekawość.

Ale to było ważne pytanie: jak dużego miał? Wnioskując po jego wzroście i po rozmiarze jego stóp i dłoni…

\- Komodor Faro…

\- Kriff.

\- Słucham?

Wielki admirał wydawał się bardziej zdeprymowany niż oburzony jej słowami.

\- Kriff, sir.

Kiedy dotarło do niej, co takiego powiedziała, rzekła pospiesznie:

\- Przepraszam, sir. To bardzo nietypowa sytuacja.

\- Zgadzam się z panią w zupełności.

\- Chyba… zestresowałam się trochę tym, że stoi pan za moimi plecami, odziany jedynie w ręcznik.

\- Sama mi to pani zasugerowała.

\- Tak, sir. Nie chodzi o ręcznik…

\- Zastanawia się pani, co jest pod tym ręcznikiem.

\- Tak, sir. Przepraszam.

\- Chciałaby pani to zobaczyć?

Wcięło ją na moment.

„Nie”? „Tak”? „Nie wiem”? Jak brzmiała właściwa odpowiedź?

\- Sir, naprawdę pan pyta, czy chciałabym zobaczyć pana nago?

Może wielki admirał wypił o parę kieliszków za dużo?

\- Zwykle, kiedy ujrzymy coś na własne oczy, przestaje nas to przerażać – odparł Thrawn ze spokojem.

\- Nie. To znaczy: nie sądzę, żeby to, jak pan wygląda bez ubrania, mnie przerażało.

\- Nie? W takim razie, czym się pani tak denerwuje?

\- Tym, że…

Zwilżyła językiem wargi.

\- Tym, że jest pan nagi, sir!

\- Nie. Mam na sobie ręcznik.

\- Tylko ręcznik!

\- Och. Przeszkadza pani to, że mam inny odcień skóry?

\- Nie. Przeszkadza mi w tej chwili to, że jest pan moim dowódcą.

Stało się. Powiedziała to.

\- Och? Ale dotychczas wcale to pani nie przeszkadzało, mam rację?

Postąpiła źle. Czuła to. Thrawna zaczęło nagle niezmiernie intrygować to, co przed momentem od niej usłyszał.

\- Jesteśmy na przepustce – przypomniał jej. – Jeśli ma pani na to ochotę, w sytuacjach stricte prywatnych może się pani zwracać do mnie po imieniu.

O rany.

\- Komodor Faro?

Zacisnęła usta.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, jeśli moją propozycją panią uraziłem.

\- Nie, sir. To mi schlebia. Naprawdę.

\- Ale?

Wzięła głęboki oddech. Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Thrawn – rzekła na próbę.

To brzmiało niewłaściwie, niestosownie. Tak poufale.

\- Tak. Czy mogę…

\- Tak, może pan. To znaczy: możesz, Thrawn.

\- Karyn – wypowiedział jej imię tak łagodnie.

Chyba najbardziej lubiła je, kiedy to on je wymawiał, w ten właśnie sposób.

Jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej, boleśnie.

\- Karyn – teraz wielki admirał zdecydowanie nadużywał swoich nowych przywilejów. – Wyjaśnij mi, proszę, dlaczego zaczęłaś nagle denerwować się z powodu mojej erekcji.

Odchrząknęła, raz i drugi. Przez sekundę przeszło jej nawet przez myśl, żeby zacząć symulować kaszel. Poniechała tego jednak, wiedząc, że Thrawn prędko by się zorientował, że tylko udawała. Albo i nie – i pospieszyłby jej z pomocą…

Policzyła w myślach do dziesięciu. Była bliska pomylenia się w swoich rachunkach, bo przez cały czas dźwięczało jej w głowie to słowo: „EREKCJA”.

\- Thrawn… naprawdę nieczęsto zdarza mi się przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z mężczyzną w tym stanie i nie…

\- I nie chcieć uprawiać z nim seksu?

\- Nie! – zawołała.

A potem złapała się za głowę.

\- Och.

No pięknie. Mogła sobie pogratulować! Dała swojemu szefowi do zrozumienia, że chciałaby się z nim przespać… korzystając z tego, że jego sprzęt niespodziewanie zaczął działać!

Co on musiał teraz sobie o niej pomyśleć? Że była pijana? Że nie wiedziała, co mówi? Że…

\- Nie zdarzyło mi się, jak dotąd, mieć wzwodu przy osobie, z którą nie chciałem uprawiać seksu.

Powiedział to neutralnym tonem, tak naturalnie, jakby opisywał pogodę za oknem.

Usłyszała później dźwięk uginającego się materaca i skrzypienie łóżka, a potem pytanie:

\- Dołączysz do mnie, Karyn?

Na moment zaschło jej ustach.

Nie, niemożliwe. Thrawn chciał z nią…?

Może to wynikało z braku innych dostępnych partnerek? Tak samo, jak z zaproszeniem na te wszystkie oficjalne uroczystości? Gdyby towarzyszyła mu jakakolwiek inna kobieta, gubernator Pryce chociażby, czy jej także Thrawn złożyłby podobną propozycję?

Był demiseksualny. Tak powiedział.

\- Jak długo?

\- Słucham?

\- Jak długo – powtórzyła – ci się podobam? W ten sposób? Skąd w ogóle wiesz, że chcesz uprawiać ze mną seks?

Westchnął.

\- Podejdziesz? – zapytał.

Nie bez oporu podniosła się z krzesła. Odwróciła się i spojrzała w jego stronę.

Siedział na łóżku, dość kurczowo ściskając swój ręcznik. Wyglądał… zarazem tak atrakcyjnie i tak żałośnie!

Chyba naprawdę go kochała. To tylko pogarszało sprawę.

\- Mam pewną teorię – powiedział Thrawn.

\- Oczywiście.

\- I chciałbym ją przetestować. Czy zgodzisz się mi asystować?

Skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach, przekrzywiła lekko głowę.

\- Jaka to teoria?

\- Jeśli się mylę – rzekł Chiss – i nie czuję do ciebie pociągu seksualnego, wówczas twoja obecność, twój widok, twój dotyk… to wszystko powinno sprawić, że stracę erekcję.

Nie brzmiało to najlepiej.

\- Jeśli zaś mam rację – dodał – to wtedy istnieje spora szansa, że uda mi się ejakulować.

\- Jest też trzecia możliwość.

\- Nie mylę się i nie mam racji?

Karyn przewróciła oczami.

\- Nie stosowałeś nigdy wcześniej viagry, nieprawdaż? – odparła. – Możesz mieć erekcję zupełnie niezwiązaną z moją obecnością, a uprawianie seksu może nie mieć żadnego wpływu na twój wzwód.

Thrawn w zamyśleniu potarł swój policzek, a potem podbródek.

\- W takim przypadku powinienem wrócić pod prysznic. Niewiele więcej w tej sytuacji da się zrobić.

Było jej go żal. Ale skąd mogła wiedzieć, czy Thrawn rzeczywiście coś do niej czuł, czy nie planował wyłącznie posłużyć się nią jak narzędziem, które akurat było pod ręką? Powiedział, że w swoim życiu kochał jedynie jedną kobietę… I ona miała konkurować teraz z tą nieznaną jej osobą? Zastąpić mu ją, niejako?

\- Proszę, Karyn.

Ten ton, jego głos, to, jak wypowiadał jej imię!

Odruchowo oblizała usta i przełknęła ślinę.

Trudno jej było rozmawiać z nim, kiedy widziała jego umięśniony tors, jego bicepsy, jego łydki i nagie stopy! Wielki admirał wyglądał tak, że to powinno być zabronione!

Tego właśnie Karyn się obawiała: przebywać z nim w jednym pokoju, sam na sam, oglądać go w takim stanie… Jak niby miała się powstrzymać przed tym, by nie postąpić głupio, lekkomyślnie? Nie przespać się z nim, kiedy tak zachęcająco się do niej uśmiechał i tak ładnie ją o to prosił?

Cholera. To zdarzało jej się już wcześniej: podobał jej się jakiś facet, pociągał ją fizycznie i… szast-prast, lądowali razem w łóżku! Gdyby nie to, że Thrawn był jej szefem, przespałaby się z nim natychmiast, ledwie zdążyłby jej to zaproponować!

Powstrzymywała się, bo był jej szefem, owszem, ale też kimś, kogo znała bardzo długo. Kimś, na kim jej zależało! Liczyła się z jego zdaniem! Każdą jego pochwałę przyjmowała jak złoty medal! Kochała go platonicznie czy romantycznie… to było nieistotne. Kochała go prawdziwie, od dłuższego czasu.

Nie był ideałem, chociaż ciało w jej opinii miał idealne – a wciąż nie widziała go w całości! Irytował ją nierzadko – tym, że dystansował się od niej, tym, że nie mówił jej o pewnych sprawach… Ilu rzeczy jej nie mówił! Mogła przez to zwariować! Mógł jej opowiedzieć coś o Chissach, lecz zamiast tego wolał analizować przy niej wybrane dzieła sztuki, a potem wypytywać ją o jej własne spostrzeżenia. Powinna mu kiedyś zasugerować, żeby pokazał jej jakieś chissańskie dzieło sztuki (nie, nie to, które znajdowało się teraz tuż przed nią, na hotelowym łóżku!).

Czasem wydawało jej się, że wielki admirał był jej przyjacielem, a innym razem, że równie dobrze mogłaby powiedzieć coś podobnego o Lordzie Vaderze (nie udusił jej podczas misji na Batuu! Cóż za wspaniały przyjaciel!).

Po tym wszystkim, co tego dnia wydarzyło się na Coruscant, Karyn myślała, że ją i Thrawna rzeczywiście łączyła przyjaźń… a przynajmniej głębsze zrozumienie. Pogodziła się z tym, że nigdy nie będą razem… Poza tym, czy kiedykolwiek tak naprawdę tego chciała? A teraz… mieli przetestować wspólnie nowy rodzaj relacji – przyjaźń z korzyściami? Dlaczego niby miała się zgodzić na taki układ? Bo przyjaciele pomagali sobie w potrzebie?

Podeszła powoli do łóżka, na którym siedział. Thrawn nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca, nie odkrył się nawet. Czekał, aż ona to zrobi? „Proszę, Karyn, oto twój prezent”? Wiedział, że podkochiwała się w nim (odrobinę)? Miała odebrać mu ten ręcznik? Nie, nie mogła się tak zachować: jak jakaś napalona nastolatka! Usiadła po prostu na łóżku, koło niego, ale w stosownej odległości i… zaczęła się na niego gapić. Wpatrywała się w niego tak intensywnie, jak on zwykł przyglądać się obrazom. Każdy odsłonięty element jego niebieskiego ciała poddała dokładnej inspekcji. Zostało tylko to, co było pod ręcznikiem…

Widziała zarys jego męskości. Trudno było nie dostrzec jego wzwodu. Wyglądało to tak, jakby wielki admirał postawił sobie w tym miejscu mały namiot. Wystarczyło wyciągnąć rękę i zabrać mu ten ręcznik, a wtedy… Wtedy mogłaby podziwiać go w całości.

Thrawn odchrząknął nieco teatralnie, jak ktoś, kto próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

\- Wciąż jesteś ubrana, Karyn – przypomniał jej. – Proszę, zdejmij swój mundur.

Dotknęła odruchowo zapięcia swojej tuniki i zamarła na moment. Czy rzeczywiście chciała to zrobić? Z Thrawnem? Z WIELKIM ADMIRAŁEM THRAWNEM, jak natychmiast poprawiła samą siebie w myślach. Ze swoim przełożonym! Już niedługo, co prawda, czekał ją transfer, i Thrawn przestałby wówczas być jej bezpośrednim zwierzchnikiem, co znaczyło, że mogliby… mogliby być razem, jeśli nie stale, to przynajmniej od czasu do czasu. I wtedy to nie byłoby nic złego, ale teraz… coś takiego mogło im obojgu przysporzyć poważnych problemów.

Na tym skupiła się bardziej niż na kwestii, która w takiej sytuacji powinna być tą podstawową: czy Thrawn podobał jej się na tyle, by była skłonna pójść z nim do łóżka. A nawet jeśli jej się podobał, to czy nie powinna raczej upewnić się, że było to coś więcej niż tylko przelotny pociąg seksualny do całkiem atrakcyjnego mężczyzny, na dodatek podsycony alkoholem? Nie żeby nie zdarzyło jej się wcześniej przespać z kimś, będąc pod wpływem, ale zawsze w takich sytuacjach Faro miała na uwadze to, jak mogło się to skończyć. Zanim wychyliła pierwszy kufel czy pierwszy kieliszek, oceniała swojego potencjalnego partnera pod tym kątem, planowała w myślach dalszy rozwój wydarzeń, a alkohol… pomagał jej się przełamać. Pocałować śmiało swojego nowego mężczyznę, rozpiąć suwak swojej tuniki…

W chwilach takich, jak ta teraz, kiedy Karyn czuła się nieco stremowana i trochę się denerwowała, dobrze było, jej zdaniem, być na lekkim rauszu. Łatwiej było się otworzyć i seks wydawał się wtedy lepszy. Gdy zaś siedziała wciąż w pełnym umundurowaniu przy roznegliżowanym wielkim admirale – który i bez jej pomocy już był stanie pełnej gotowości bojowej – miała wrażenie, że nie była dość pijana, by to zrobić: by rzucić się na niego i zacząć go całować… Chciała, żeby Thrawn jej jakoś to ułatwił, a zarazem życzyła sobie, żeby przynajmniej w sypialni nie był jej dowódcą – czułaby się dziwnie, gdyby teraz zaczął wydawać jej polecenia. Chyba nie umiałaby się wtenczas zapomnieć i zatracić w miłości.

Nie pomagało jej wcale to, że dobrze znała ten głos, ten ton, którym zwracał się do niej: „proszę, rozbierz się, Karyn”. Słyszała tyle razy, jak Thrawn odzywał się tak do niej – nie, nie tymi słowami ani w ten sam sposób, ale podobnie – jasno i precyzyjnie, a zarazem pogodnie. Nie przywiązywała do tego wcześniej szczególnej wagi – po prostu założyła, że takim tonem posługiwał się, gdy był w dobrym humorze, kiedy był zadowolony z wyników jej pracy. Dotychczas nigdy go nie zawiodła. Nie miał powodu, by się na nią złościć.

Wiedziała jednakowoż, jak wielki admirał brzmiał, gdy był rozgniewany – czasem na jakichś oficerów technicznych, którzy czegoś nie dopilnowali, czasem na innych podległych mu dowódców, którzy popełnili jakiś błąd… Thrawn przemawiał do nich z nienaturalnym spokojem, ale kiedy zaczynał przeciągać co poniektóre samogłoski, znaczyło to, że kończyła mu się cierpliwość. Każdy, kto miał choć odrobinę oleju w głowie, powinien natychmiast w takiej sytuacji przeprosić go, obiecać poprawę i bezwzględnie zastosować się do admiralskich wytycznych, jeśli chciał zachować swoją posadę i co najważniejsze – życie. Thrawn upominał swoich podwładnych, ale nie groził im – nie tracił na to czasu. Nie straszył sądem wojskowym, degradacją, czy w skrajnych przypadkach plutonem egzekucyjnym, lecz po prostu wymieniał oficerów na innych, jeśli uznał, że nie wywiązywali się należycie z powierzonych im zadań.

Faro zgadywała, że swoje kochanki mógł traktować podobnie – że kiedy coś mu nie odpowiadało, wtenczas zrywał relację. Łatwiej jej było sobie wyobrazić, że Thrawn podejmował taką decyzję na chłodno i niezwłocznie oznajmiał ją tej drugiej stronie, niż że próbował jakoś instruować i formować swoją partnerkę. Teraz zaś wiedziała, że nie miewał kochanek, że nie dopuszczał do siebie kobiet ani mężczyzn, jeśli nie spełnili oni jakichś jego, zapewne wygórowanych, oczekiwań. Zastanawiała się, czy gdyby wykonała jakiś fałszywy ruch, wielki admirał z miejsca wskazałby jej drzwi. Może i potrzebował bardzo czyjejś bliskości, ale Karyn wątpiła w to, by Thrawn zadowolił się byle czym, czy też byle kim. Prawdopodobnie brzydził się prostytutek i mierziło go na samą myśl, że można uprawiać seks z kimś nieznajomym, czy ledwie co poznanym. Pewnie musiał znać bardzo dobrze daną osobę, zanim zdecydował się na zbliżenie.

Czyżby miłość traktował tak samo, jak wojnę? Wpierw zbierał informacje, analizował działania drugiej strony i przewidywał jej ruchy, a dopiero potem uderzał? Faro nie miała pojęcia, jak pod tym względem oceniał ją i czego się po niej spodziewał. Być może przez to, że przedstawiła mu swoje dotychczasowe doświadczenia w sferze seksualnej, Thrawn postanowił dać jej szansę? Czy może przesądziły o tym jakieś inne jej cechy? Co takiego Chiss uważał za atrakcyjne?

Głowiąc się nad tym, Karyn zaczęła powoli ściągać swoje ubranie. Najpierw w odstawkę poszły pas i tunika, potem buty i spodnie. Zerknęła na Thrawna. Po prostu jej się przyglądał. Zdjęła skarpetki i podkoszulek. Dotknęła ramiączka swojego stanika i popatrzyła znów na Chissa. Na tym etapie mógł już ocenić jej ciało pod kątem atrakcyjności. Widział zarys jej piersi pod sportowym stanikiem, jej płaski brzuch, umięśnione, ale mimo to zgrabne nogi. Karyn sporo ćwiczyła i stąd też jej ciało składało się głównie z masy mięśniowej. Nie miała nadmiernie kobiecych kształtów, ani też figury modelki, lecz raczej, przez intensywny trening, któremu się poddawała, przypominała zawodową biegaczkę. Była w miarę rozciągnięta i mogła spróbować zaimponować Chissowi, robiąc szpagat, ale – niestety? na szczęście? – nie była posiadaczką dużej pupy i obfitego biustu, i jeśli w takich rzeczach Thrawn gustował, czekało go spore rozczarowanie.

Spojrzała na niego i dostrzegła, że nadal miał erekcję. No cóż, to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczyło. Jeśli Thrawn otrzymał podwójną dawkę sildenafilu, albo ten środek działał na niego silniej niż na ludzi, to być może nawet widok Hutta by nie wystarczył, żeby zmiękł mu członek. Faro miała pełną świadomość tego, że jego wzwód nie był wcale reakcją na nią i że to, w jakim stanie wielki admirał aktualnie się znajdował, niewiele miało wspólnego z widokiem jej odsłoniętego ciała. Jednakże to z tego powodu w chwili obecnej jego pierś unosiła się szybciej, a jego oczy żarzyły się jaśniej. Prawdopodobnie doskwierały mu owe niesławne „bóle kawalerskie”, zwane też żargonowo „blue balls” (co w tej sytuacji mogłoby być nawet zabawne, gdyby nie to, że Thrawn ewidentnie bardzo przez to cierpiał), że potrzebował w miarę szybkiej redukcji napięcia seksualnego i że z tego też względu godził się na jej pomoc. Ciekawe, czy w odwrotnej sytuacji zrobiłby to samo dla niej: czy zaspokoiłby jej wzmożone potrzeby seksualne, gdyby to jej ktoś podał jakieś środki pobudzające? I czy, już po fakcie, Thrawn mógł gorzko tego pożałować: uprawiania seksu ze swoją podkomendną?

Usiadła blisko niego, nadal w bieliźnie, on zaś wciąż okrywał się swoim ręcznikiem. Zabawne, jak bardzo przypominali teraz młodą parę podczas nocy poślubnej – niby mieli ochotę się kochać, ale coś sprawiało, że nie czuli się swobodnie: te dziwne warunki? Hotelowy pokój, inni ludzie za ścianą? Przez tę niespodziewaną myśl, Karyn odruchowo dotknęła dłonią swojego serdecznego palca. Mogłaby mieć na nim obrączkę! To dopiero byłoby dziwaczne! Thrawn dostrzegł ten gest, ale trudno było stwierdzić, czy domyślił się jego znaczenia. Możliwe, że odczytał to jako przejaw jej zdenerwowania.

\- Jeśli mamy zacząć – rzekł niskim głosem – musimy oboje odsłonić genitalia.

Faro zachichotała mimowolnie.

\- Tak, wiem – odparła. – Nawet seks bez penetracji wymaga zdjęcia bielizny… albo, jak w twoim przypadku, ręcznika.

Wielki admirał uniósł lekko brwi.

\- Seks bez penetracji?

No pięknie, tego też nigdy nie robił?

\- Intensywne pieszczoty, dotykanie się – wyjaśniła mu – dotykanie się nawzajem, a szczególnie stref erogennych.

\- Wiem, czym jest seks bez penetracji, Karyn – odpowiedział Thrawn. – Nie wiedziałem jednak, że _ty_ preferujesz tego typu seks.

\- Nie… to znaczy…

Popatrzyła na jego wzwód, co było chyba w tej sytuacji najgorszym możliwym ruchem z jej strony.

\- Ach, tak – powiedział Thrawn.

A potem odsłonił swojego członka. Zrobił to tak, jakby wykonywał magiczną sztuczkę i chciał zaprezentować jej coś niesamowitego, przesłoniętego dotychczas zasłoną.

Tak, jak Faro się tego spodziewała, jego penis był niebieski i dosyć długi. Nie spostrzegła żadnych widocznych różnic między chissańskimi a ludzkimi męskimi narządami płciowymi, nie licząc oczywiście ich koloru. Zaskoczył ją jedynie brak włosów łonowych u niego – albo Thrawn je usunął, kierując się względami estetycznymi, albo po prostu nie miał w tym miejscu owłosienia, szczęściarz.

Czekał cierpliwie na jej reakcję, jakiś komentarz bądź sugestię, propozycję pozycji seksualnej, na przykład. Być może chciał usłyszeć od niej, czy jej zdaniem jego penis był duży – za duży? – i czy zmieściłby się w niej, nie narażając jej przy tym na niewygodę i ból. To było nawet na swój sposób zabawne, że wielki admirał patrzył na nią tak, jakby chciał ją zapytać: „co myślisz o moim członku?”. Karyn miała ogromną ochotę go dotknąć: główki, trzonu jego penisa, a nawet jąder, ale wydawało się to niewłaściwe: zacząć obmacywać Thrawna bez żadnych wcześniejszych uzgodnień i jakiejkolwiek gry wstępnej.

\- Jak sądzę, jesteśmy ze sobą kompatybilni – wielki admirał zwrócił się do niej pytającym tonem.

\- Och. Tak.

To był dobry moment, by samej się odsłonić i pokazać mu, jak wyglądały narządy płciowe u ludzkich kobiet. Zdjęła więc majtki i biustonosz i pozwoliła mu na siebie popatrzeć. Thrawn przysunął się wtedy do niej i, nie dotykając jej, zaczął ją oglądać. Czuła jego oddech na swojej skórze i zanim zdołała się powstrzymać, przybliżyła swoją twarz do jego twarzy i przycisnęła usta do jego ust. Następnie cofnęła się, speszona swoją spontanicznością.

\- Wybacz, to było…

Nie wiedziała, co to takiego było, tak dokładnie. Poza tym, że pocałunek. Thrawn uśmiechnął się do niej, co sprawiło, że poczuła chęć, by pocałować go znowu. I znowu.

\- Jakieś zasady? – zapytał ją, unosząc nieco brew, i gdyby nie znała go tak dobrze, mogłaby pomyśleć, że z nią flirtował.

\- Tak…

Powinni wpierw ustalić reguły gry. Co było wolno, a czego absolutnie żadne z nich sobie nie życzyło.

\- Tak więc…

Nie mieli chyba w planach żadnych perwersji? Czy potrzebowali hasła bezpieczeństwa? Czy Faro powinna mu wyczerpująco opowiedzieć o swoich fantazjach i obiekcjach dotyczących seksu?

\- W takim razie ja zacznę – rzekł Thrawn po dłuższej chwili wspólnego milczenia. – Mam ochotę na ciebie patrzeć, więc nie będziemy gasić światła. Nie chcę sprawiać ci bólu, dlatego nie proś mnie o to, żebym cię uderzył. Wykluczam też użycie jakichkolwiek ostrych czy tępych narzędzi oraz stosowanie technik przesłuchiwania i tortur.

Czyli nie lubił BDSM. Jakoś jej to nie dziwiło.

\- Twoja kolej.

\- Tak… Myślę, że nie chciałabym, żebyś mnie bił, czy żebyś mnie dyscyplinował i wydawał mi rozkazy w sypialni.

\- Dobrze. Coś jeszcze?

Przez moment wahała się, jak mu to powiedzieć. Popatrzyła na niego – jak to on, nie ujawniał zniecierpliwienia, ani nie popędzał jej. Czekał na jej odpowiedź, choć, jak zauważyła, z każdą minutą było mu coraz trudniej. Na tym etapie Thrawn trzymał obie ręce na łóżku i zaciskał palce na pościeli. Nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że erekcja mogła tak boleć. Wszyscy mężczyźni, z którymi wcześniej się umawiała, cieszyli się, kiedy udało im się osiągnąć wzwód. Jakby sam ten fakt uszczęśliwiał ich bardziej niż… nie chciała powiedzieć: bardziej niż jej towarzystwo, ale czasem tak to niemal wyglądało. Thrawn natomiast ani trochę nie radował się z tego, jak twardy stał się jego penis, a na nią patrzył tak, jakby lada moment miał rzec: „Karyn, pomóż mi”.

\- Chodzi o to, że – odezwała się nieco niepewnie – nie sądzę, żebyś miał przy sobie prezerwatywę?

Wyraz jego twarzy się nie zmienił, w jego tonie także nie usłyszała wyrzutu, kiedy oznajmił jej:

\- Nie jestem na nic chory, Karyn. Tak jak i ty przechodzę okresowe badania, aby potwierdzić swoją zdolność do pracy na gwiezdnym niszczycielu i do pełnienia funkcji dowódczej.

\- Nie to miałam na myśli – odparła. – Chodzi o to, że nie biorę pigułek.

\- Pigułek?

\- Środków antykoncepcyjnych, hormonów – wyjaśniła.

Wówczas Thrawn zmarszczył nieco czoło.

\- Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że jesteś teraz płodna, tak?

\- Prawdopodobnie.

\- Prawdopodobnie?

Użył takiego tonu, jakby dziwił się, że można było nie wiedzieć dokładnie, czy było się w danym momencie płodnym, czy nie.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że nie prowadzę aż tak aktywnego życia seksualnego – oświadczyła mu. – Wiem, mniej więcej, na którym etapie cyklu jestem, ale nie mierzę sobie codziennie temperatury i nie prowadzę kalendarzyka. Ach, i nie mam stałego partnera, więc nie biorę pigułek „na wszelki wypadek”, gdyby coś w danym dniu się wydarzyło i skończyło się to seksem.

Thrawn przez moment przyswajał te, najwyraźniej nowe dla niego, informacje, a potem podsumował:

\- Czyli nie mogę mieć w tobie wytrysku. A najlepiej by było, gdybyśmy zdecydowali się na seks bez penetracji, tak?

Przygryzła dolną wargę.

\- Jest jeszcze antykoncepcja awaryjna – poinformowała go. – Tylko… chodzi o to, że jeśli wykorzystam wszystkie przydzielone mi pigułki, będę musiała się zgłosić do ambulatorium po nowy przydział.

Wielki admirał uniósł na to brwi.

\- To problem? – zapytał.

\- Tak i nie – odrzekła Faro. – Lekarz okrętowy nie zadaje pytań, ale wydaje formularz, przez który można zgłosić…gwałt.

\- Gwałt?

\- Zbliżenie, podczas którego jedna ze stron…

\- Wiem, czym jest gwałt, Karyn – przerwał jej. – Te pigułki, o których mówisz, zażywa się wtedy, kiedy doszło do gwałtu?

Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Te pigułki… zapobiegają ciąży. Wszystkie kobiety w wojsku je dostają, na wypadek gdyby… gdyby…

Nieoczekiwanie Thrawn oparł dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Czy coś takiego przydarzyło się tobie? – zapytał.

\- Nie.

\- Komuś innemu? Na moim okręcie?

\- Nie wiem! Nie wszystkie kobiety zgłaszają takie przypadki. Czasami się boją: sprawców i opinii otoczenia. A czasem… zdarza się też, że zrobi im to ich znajomy, kumpel, partner, kiedy nie są gotowe na stosunek i nie wyrażają nań zgody. Ale nie mówią nic, bo to zepsułoby ich relacje.

\- Nie zgłaszają tego oficjalnie, ale biorą pigułki – skomentował to Thrawn – co jest dowodem na to, że stały się ofiarami przemocy i wykorzystywania seksualnego.

Faro popatrzyła na niego i rzekła z powagą:

\- Tak.

Wielki admirał milczał przez parę niezwykle długich sekund, zanim odpowiedział jej:

\- Rozumiem.

A potem dodał:

\- Nie będziesz musiała stosować tych pigułek.

Wówczas to ona wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę i położyła dłoń na jego kolanie.

\- A jeśli tego chcę? Posłuchaj, niebawem czeka mnie transfer, znajdę się na innym statku i dostanę nowy przydział środków antykoncepcyjnych. Gdyby ktoś mnie zapytał o to, czy nie mam przy sobie tych, które wydano mi na _Chimaerze_ , mogę powiedzieć, że zapomniałam ich ze sobą zabrać, albo że skończyła się ich ważność. Nikt tego, na dobrą sprawę, nie sprawdzi.

Poklepała go nawet, żeby zapewnić go, że coś takiego było w porządku. Kiedy ten gest nie przyniósł oczekiwanego przez nią efektu, dodała z naciskiem:

\- Naprawdę, Thrawn. To żaden problem.

\- Teraz tak mówisz, ale chwilę temu twierdziłaś co innego.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Przemyślałam to, po prostu – odparła. – Nie lubię stosować antykoncepcji awaryjnej, bo to… nie, nie chodzi tylko o skuteczność tej metody w porównaniu z innymi, ale o to, że biorąc pigułkę „dzień po”, nie umiałabym chyba powstrzymać się od myśli, że powinnam była zabezpieczyć się wcześniej, w inny sposób i że przez moją niefrasobliwość marnuję medyczne zasoby na moim statku. Te pigułki nie są przecież dla takich osób, jak ja, które miały wybór i nie zastosowały żadnych metod zapobiegania ciąży, ale dla kobiet, które znalazły się w dramatycznej sytuacji i pilnie potrzebują pomocy.

Spostrzegła wtedy, że Thrawn przyglądał jej się z lekkim uśmiechem, który w jej mniemaniu zupełnie nie pasował do podejmowanego przez nich trudnego tematu.

\- No co? – zapytała zaczepnie.

\- Jesteś odpowiedzialną osobą, Karyn – powiedział Thrawn – i jestem dumny z tego, że jesteś moją pierwszą oficer.

Zarumieniła się. W przypadku Thrawna takie słowa znaczyły prawie tyle, co wyznanie miłosne. By ukryć zakłopotanie, Faro rzekła rzeczowym tonem:

\- Mam takie pigułki przy sobie, bo poza okrętem, a szczególnie na takiej planecie jak Coruscant… Zresztą, nieważne. Chciałam tylko zaznaczyć, że mam je w swoim pokoju.

\- Doskonale.

Przez moment myślała, że zamierzał ją pocałować, ale zamiast tak właśnie postąpić, Thrawn zwrócił się do niej z pytaniem:

\- Jakieś inne zasady?

Pokręciła głową. Nic w danej chwili nie przychodziło jej na myśl.

\- A zatem przejdźmy do preferencji.

Spojrzała na niego z pewnym niedowierzaniem.

\- To już chyba ustaliliśmy – odpowiedziała. – Lubię mężczyzn, także tych niebieskich, a ty lubisz… niektóre osoby. Mnie, być może.

\- Tak – odrzekł Thrawn, przeciągając nieco to słowo. – Mam na myśli preferencje dotyczące aktywności seksualnych.

\- Przygotowałeś kwestionariusz? – zażartowała Karyn. – Muszę odpowiedzieć „tak” lub „nie” na twoje pytania?

\- Mogą to być pytania zamknięte, jeśli tak wolisz. A więc… pocałunki?

Uniosła brwi.

\- To pytanie? – upewniła się.

\- Tak.

\- Tak – odparła na to.

\- Świetnie. Pocałunki w miejscach intymnych?

Zerknęła na jego genitalia. Przygryzła dolną wargę.

\- Karyn?

\- Tak – odpowiedziała po namyśle.

A co tam!

\- Bycie całowaną w takim miejscu?

\- Co?

\- Czy mam powtórzyć pytanie?

\- Nie! To znaczy… zrozumiałam twoje pytanie za pierwszym razem. Nie wiem, czy… rany, chcesz mnie całować – spojrzała w dół – tam?

\- Owszem. Twoja odpowiedź?

\- Tak. Chyba.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym to robił…

\- Chcę!

To i znacznie więcej tego typu rzeczy.

\- Doskonale.

Przez chwilę Chiss jej się przyglądał, a następnie zapytał:

\- Góra czy dół?

\- A konkretnie, czego dotyczy to pytanie?

\- Czy wolisz być na górze, czy…

\- Na dole. Tak myślę. Czasem mogę być na górze, ale – Karyn zaśmiała się z zażenowaniem – nie lubię sama wykonywać całej roboty, podczas gdy mój mężczyzna leży i pachnie.

Thrawn popatrzył na nią z niezrozumieniem.

\- Nie powinien pachnieć?

\- To taki… idiom.

\- Ach tak. _Krayt spit_.

\- Skąd…? Albo lepiej nic więcej nie mów.

Chiss uśmiechnął się na to.

\- Szybko czy powoli? – zapytał.

\- To zależy.

Wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- To najczęściej się zmienia w trakcie – wyjaśniła mu. – Ponadto trudno ocenić, czy to, co dla mnie jest szybkie, jest takie dla ciebie i odwrotnie, czy to, co dla mnie jest powolne… A poza tym, można to wszystko stopniować.

\- Racja. Chcesz mi coś jeszcze powiedzieć, albo sama mnie o coś zapytać?

\- Tak. Mam jedno pytanie…

Popatrzyła mu w oczy, a potem zmieniła zdanie i zapytała tylko:

\- Kiedy zaczniemy?

\- Gdy będziesz gotowa – odparł spokojnie.

\- No tak… ty chyba bardziej gotowy już nie będziesz – zażartowała znów, ale chyba niezbyt udanie, bo Thrawn uniósł na to brew wyniośle, jak gdyby wyrażał w ten sposób swoją dezaprobatę.

\- Połóż się – rzekł niskim głosem.

\- Miałeś nie…

\- Połóż się, proszę – powiedział, kładąc nacisk na to ostatnie słowo. – I rozłóż nogi szeroko.

\- Może powinniśmy zacząć od gry wstępnej?

\- Masz na myśli coś konkretnego?

\- Może… jakieś pocałunki?

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Gdzie?

\- No wiesz! W usta, w szyję…

Uciszył ją pocałunkiem. Potem obrócił głowę, pocałował ją w miejsce nieopodal kącika jej ust, blisko żuchwy, a następnie objął ją i zaczął składać krótkie, mokre pocałunki na jej szyi. Kiedy doszedł do jej obojczyka, Karyn przymknęła oczy i uśmiechnęła się radośnie. Później nastąpiła chwila przerwy. Faro otwarła oczy i spostrzegła, że Thrawn po prostu na nią patrzył.

\- Kontynuuj, proszę – zachęciła go.

\- Położysz się?

Po namyśle położyła się na boku, podparła głowę i posłała mu triumfujące spojrzenie. Thrawn popatrzył na nią krzywo.

\- Na plecach, Karyn.

\- Nie jestem jeszcze na to gotowa.

\- Wiem.

\- W takim razie… co chcesz zrobić?

Uśmiechnął się do niej, a następnie pochylił się i pocałował ją w biodro. Pisnęła cicho z zaskoczenia. Pocałował wtedy okolicę jej pępka, dwukrotnie. Chyba cieszyło go to, że nie potrafiła przewidzieć jego ruchów. Ją bawiło to znacznie mniej.

\- Ustaliliśmy to już, nieprawdaż? – rzekł lekkim tonem. – Cunnilingus. Wyraziłaś na to zgodę.

\- Nie… To znaczy…

\- Nie?

\- Myślałam, że to hipotetyczne pytanie.

\- To by było bardzo zmyślne z mojej strony: zadawać ci takie pytania i nie wykorzystać twoich odpowiedzi do ułożenia żadnej strategii – pozwolił sobie na odrobinę sarkazmu.

\- Seks, mój admirale, jest często czymś improwizowanym i spontanicznym – odcięła się. – Górę biorą nad nami… emocje.

\- Dobrze więc.

Przybliżył twarz do jej brzucha i zaczął kreślić językiem na jej skórze krętą linię. Karyn zachichotała.

\- Przestań, proszę! To łaskocze!

Wiercąc się na łóżku, nie spostrzegła nawet, kiedy przyjęła pozycję, jaką sobie zażyczył. Dopiero, kiedy Thrawn przestał ją łaskotać, zauważyła, że znalazł się dokładnie tam, gdzie tego chciał: pomiędzy jej nogami, z twarzą blisko jej krocza.

\- Dobrze rozegrane, admirale – skomentowała to.

\- Dziękuję, pani komodor.

Nie ruszył jednak od razu do ataku, lecz przyglądał się jej z tej perspektywy i uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem, jak ogromny lothalski kot na widok zwabionej w pułapkę myszy.

\- Och, Thrawn?

\- Tak, Karyn?

Drgnęła mimowolnie, kiedy jego ciepły oddech owiał jej partie intymne.

\- Robiłeś to już kiedyś? – zapytała.

\- Tak. Moja poprzednia partnerka mnie tego nauczyła.

Może jednak myliła się w kwestii jego doświadczenia.

\- Aczkolwiek – dodał Thrawn – podejrzewam, że tym razem będzie nieco inaczej.

\- Inaczej? Dlaczego?

\- Bo to ty – rzekł po prostu.

Nie miała pewności, czy był to komplement, ale postanowiła tak to potraktować, nawet jeśli Thrawn tak naprawdę chciał przez to powiedzieć tylko tyle, że seks z inną osobą smakował zawsze inaczej, i nie wartościował tego w żaden sposób. Z reguły zgadzała się z taką opinią, ale do każdej reguły istniały też wyjątki. Na przykład ona sama nie chciała oceniać swoich poprzednich partnerów seksualnych pod kątem ich doświadczenia i stosowanej przez nich techniki, ale o dwóch z nich myślała nieco cieplej niż o pozostałych. I, co zabawne, chodziło o drobnostki, nawet niekoniecznie – a przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio – powiązane z seksem. Choć z perspektywy czasu Faro mogła precyzyjnie określić, dlaczego z tym czy z tamtym nigdy by jej się nie udało stworzyć szczęśliwego związku, nie zmieniało to tego, że przeżyła u boku każdego z nich parę cudownych chwil.

Teraz zaś czuła się podobnie, jak wtedy, gdy była zauroczona swoim nowym mężczyzną. Nie, nie do końca mogła myśleć tak o Thrawnie. On był jej admirałem. Kiedy się do niej uśmiechał, nadawała temu wydarzeniu szczególną rangę. A gdy znalazł się między jej nogami, miała motyle w brzuchu, zanim Chiss w ogóle zaczął robić cokolwiek. Czuła się nieco dziwnie, raczej w pozytywnym niż negatywnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nie dowierzała chyba swojemu szczęściu i to wszystko wydawało jej się pięknym erotycznym snem, z którego lepiej było się za szybko nie obudzić i po którym z całą pewnością nie tak łatwo byłoby jej później dojść do siebie.

Wydała z siebie piskliwy dźwięk, kiedy wielki admirał zaczął całować wewnętrzną stronę jej ud. To było całkiem przyjemne, ale odrobinę ją łaskotało i obawiała się przez to trochę swoich naturalnych odruchów. Nie chciała zrobić Thrawnowi krzywdy, nieoczekiwanie składając nogi i przyduszając go.

\- Thrawn? Czy mógłbyś…?

Podniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć jej w oczy.

\- Tak, Karyn?

\- Czy mógłbyś przytrzymać moje nogi? No wiesz, tak, żebym nie kopnęła cię przez przypadek?

\- Przez przypadek?

Posłyszała w jego głosie rozbawienie.

\- Jeśli znów zaczniesz mnie łaskotać, to nie ręczę za siebie – zagroziła żartobliwie.

Odmruknął coś, ale zastosował się do jej prośby.

\- Thrawn? I może…

Zapomniała, co takiego chciała mu powiedzieć, kiedy zaczął lizać jej cipkę. Wygięła się nieco, by ułatwić mu dostęp do tego miejsca. Spostrzegła, że Thrawn i bez jej pomocy radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Sam doszedł do tego, że wygodniej mu będzie częściowo zsunąć się z łóżka na podłogę: wówczas nie dociskał tak swojego sztywnego członka do materaca, co prawdopodobnie w obecnej sytuacji wprawiłoby go w spory dyskomfort. W normalnych warunkach być może wielki admirał zaskoczyłby ją swoją gibkością i bez najmniejszego trudu zgiąłby się w pół jak twi’lekańska tancerka, ale teraz, będąc pod wpływem środków odurzających, żadne z nich nie powinno nadmiernie i niepotrzebnie komplikować łóżkowych pozycji. Nie byłoby to wcale zabawne, gdyby za takie wygibasy przyszło któremuś z nich zapłacić potem przymusowym usztywnieniem niektórych kończyn. A, i ortopedyczny kołnierz z pewnością bardzo by się rzucał w oczy na następnym imperialnym bankiecie!

Karyn zastanawiała się, czy powinna mu powiedzieć, jak bardzo był dobry w tym, co robił. Nie musiała go nawet instruować, bo Chiss sam wpadł na parę całkiem niezłych pomysłów, jak sprawić jej przyjemność, a kiedy jakiś jego ruch jej nie odpowiadał, umiał to wyczytać z reakcji jej ciała i natychmiast się poprawić. Aż głupio jej było w tej sytuacji mu mówić: „zrób to jeszcze raz!” albo „nie, tylko nie to!”. Jedynym momentem, kiedy musiała się do niego odezwać, był ten, kiedy poczuła, że zbliżał się jej orgazm. Po fakcie trudno jej było odtworzyć, co takiego mu powiedziała, bardzo możliwe, że było to coś w stylu: „złap się mocno, zaraz będzie trzęsło”. Z zawstydzenia pewnie nie zaczerwieniłaby się bardziej niż w wyniku nagłego przypływu rozkoszy, która w ciągu paru sekund przeniknęła całe jej ciało. A Thrawn wydawał się taki dumny z siebie, jakby właśnie rozgromił rebeliancką flotę bez straty choćby jednego imperialnego myśliwca. Faro utwierdziła go jeszcze w jego samozadowoleniu, oświadczając:

\- To było wspaniałe.

Zaświeciły mu się oczy, jak gdyby nie mógł otrzymać od niej większej pochwały. Spostrzegła też w jego spojrzeniu jakieś niedookreślone pragnienie, tęsknotę i wyczuła, że chciał od niej usłyszeć:

\- Chodź tu teraz do mnie.

W jej oczach był przepiękny, jak niebieski posąg przedstawiający mężczyznę idealnego. Tyle tylko, że żadna z rzeźb, które Faro oglądała, nie posiadała tak ogromnego penisa i na dodatek w stanie erekcji. Rzeczywistość była lepsza od sztuki zatem, bo Thrawn był prawdziwy, ciepły i chociaż trochę ważył, kiedy leżał na niej, ten ciężar wydawał jej się niezwykle słodki.

Zaczęli znów od pocałunków – tym razem to Karyn wykazywała się większą werwą od niego. Być może Thrawnowi nieco zdrętwiał język od intensywnej pracy nad jej orgazmem, może nawet trochę bolały go wargi od składania licznych pocałunków na jej ciele, ale nie narzekał wcale, kiedy Faro zaczęła go wynagradzać w taki sposób za jego wcześniejsze wysiłki. Pomiędzy pocałunkami, Chiss zapytał ją: „czy jesteś gotowa?”, na co ona skinęła ochoczo głową.

Wszedł w nią powoli, jakby obawiał się nie tyle o swój cenny sprzęt, ile tego, jaka mogła być jej pierwsza reakcja na jego obecność w jej ciele. Karyn czuła go, to, jak się w niej zanurzał, jak twardy był i jak ciepły, jak napierał na nią. Wślizgnął się w nią bez trudu, była na to dostatecznie mokra, ale kiedy był już w środku, nie mogła myśleć o niczym innym, jak tylko o nim.

Na moment cały wszechświat poza nim, jej wspaniałym wielkim admirałem, stracił na znaczeniu. Czuła, jak Thrawn się ruszał w niej i na niej, jak oddychał. Obejmowała go mocno, każdą cząstką swojego ciała. Zarzuciła mu ręce za szyję, zatopiła palce w jego czarnoniebieskich włosach, oplotła go nogami. Jakby w ten sposób mogła go ochronić. On zaś chwilami był bliżej niej, a w następnej sekundzie oddalał się od niej i wówczas Karyn niekoherentnie protestowała. Kiedy dystans między nimi zanikał, wtenczas wyrywały jej się z gardła ciche jęki. Czasem nie była pewna tego, co wtedy czuła: przyjemność czy ból, a potem uświadomiła sobie, że tak naprawdę czuła jego – Thrawna.

Więcej niż miłe czy niemiłe doznania w trakcie seksu liczyła się dla niej jego bliskość, zespolenie się z nim w całość. Jej admirał! Podziwiała go tak bardzo! Chwilami chciała być taka jak on! Teraz pragnęła tylko tego, by być z nim. I wydało jej się to straszne, kiedy zrozumiała, że nie chciała wcale opuszczać _Chimaery_ i być daleko od niego.

Ścisnęła go silniej, chyba nawet podrapała go po plecach, kiedy próbowała poczuć go bardziej, zbliżyć się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Usłyszała, a co więcej: poczuła na własnej skórze pomruki, jakie Thrawn zaczął wtedy z siebie wydawać. Brzmiały jak najpiękniejsza muzyka! Chyba coś do niej mówił, ale nie rozumiała go – a zarazem rozumiała go bezbłędnie. On też bez wątpienia czuł to samo, co ona; czuł miłość poprzez swoje i jej ciało jednocześnie. Czuł pragnienie i potrzebę, by zjednoczyć się z nią, oraz lęk przed tym: całkowitym otwarciem się na drugą osobę, wyzbyciem się wszelkich granic. Znalazł się w takim punkcie, z którego nie było już odwrotu – pozostało wykonać ten ostatni ruch, ale sam… sam nie mógł tego zrobić, potrzebował jej – Karyn.

Zawołał ją. Odpowiedziała mu: „jestem. Jestem przy tobie”. Wtedy doszedł.

Przez moment czuła w sobie jego ciepło, jego oddech na swoim policzku, a potem… sama odetchnęła głęboko, kiedy Thrawn zsunął się z niej i przetoczył na bok. Zrazu odwróciła się w jego stronę i objęła go. Nie była jeszcze gotowa na to, by być znów sobą, pojedynczą istotą. I tak dobrze, tak bezpiecznie czuła się w jego ramionach, powiedziała mu to nawet, kiedy zapytał ją:

\- Jak się czujesz, Karyn?

Pocałowała go.

Czuła się znakomicie: lekko sponiewierana i bardzo szczęśliwa.

\- Kocham cię, wiesz? – oznajmiła mu.

Nie zastanawiała się nad tym zbytnio. Taka była prawda, w owej chwili.

\- Jestem więc najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na Coruscant.

\- Tylko na Coruscant? – zapytała przekornie.

\- Na Coruscant jest teraz mnóstwo szczęśliwych mężczyzn – odrzekł Thrawn – nieświadomych tylu rzeczy. A ja… wiem o tak wielu trudnych sprawach, które nie pozwalają mi na co dzień odczuwać radości, a mimo to… czuję się szczęśliwy przy tobie.

Złożyła krótki pocałunek na jego czole.

\- Za bardzo przejmujesz się losami galaktyki – stwierdziła.

A potem dodała z humorem:

\- Muszę być naprawdę dobra w te klocki, skoro udało mi się uszczęśliwić najbardziej ponurego mężczyznę na Coruscant.

\- Nie jestem – zaprotestował natychmiast Thrawn – ponury…

\- Nie, nie ponury, tylko poważny – zażartowała sobie z niego. – I bardzo rzadko się uśmiechasz.

\- Zazwyczaj nie mam powodów, żeby się uśmiechać.

\- Naprawdę? – odezwała się z ironicznym niedowierzaniem. – Uśmiechaj się zatem do mnie. Uśmiech przywołuje uśmiech.

\- Tak. Być może.

\- Chcesz, żebym też była szczęśliwa? Uśmiechnij się do mnie czasem. Albo powiedz… powiedz mi coś miłego.

\- Chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa, Karyn. Bardzo tego pragnę.

Zmarszczył czoło.

\- Wydaje mi się, że…

\- Tak?

\- To nieoczekiwane i nieco kompromitujące…

\- Nie, na pewno nie – odparła, śmiejąc się.

\- Podasz mi rękę? Na moment?

Ujął jej dłoń, a potem przesunął niżej, wzdłuż swojego ciała.

\- Och! – zawołała zaskoczona Faro. – Nadal jest twardy?

\- Tak.

\- Wiesz, muszę nieco odsapnąć – rzekła zakłopotana.

\- Rozumiem.

Spostrzegłszy jego minę, zwróciła się do niego łagodnie:

\- Nie martw się. Nie zostawię cię z tym samego.

\- Dziękuję, Karyn.

Po chwili dodał:

\- Kocham cię, wiesz?

\- Mam taką nadzieję.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

\- Powiedz, tak szczerze, czy to pomogło? Mam na myśli seks. Czy boli cię przez to bardziej czy mniej?

Thrawn zamrugał, a potem odrzekł:

\- Nie boli. Czuję się właściwie tak, jakby… jakby to była naturalna erekcja. Może minie samoistnie, może to po prostu… reakcja na ciebie.

Rozbroił ją tym całkowicie. Nie umiała powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

\- Wcześniej jakoś dobrze to ukrywałeś – odpowiedziała. – To, jak reagujesz na mnie.

\- Wcześniej tak nie reagowałem.

\- To sildenafil.

\- To ty. Naga w moim łóżku. Wypełniona moim nasieniem. Moja.

Poczuła przyjemny dreszcz na swoich plecach.

\- Och? Czy to znaczy, że ty też jesteś mój?

Thrawn uśmiechnął się do niej w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie pragnę nikogo poza tobą – oświadczył jej. – Czy to oznacza, że jestem twój? Być może.

\- Być może – powtórzyła po nim, parodiując go. – To tak bardzo w twoim stylu. „Być może kocham cię, Karyn”. „Być może jestem twój”.

Jego uśmiech stał się szerszy.

\- Być może – powiedział – chcę być twój.

Znów miała motyle w brzuchu.

\- No proszę – odparła z uśmiechem na ustach – admirał Thrawn, wbrew temu, co mówią, potrafi flirtować.

Tymi słowami oczywiście wprawiła go w zdumienie.

\- Kto mówi, że tego nie potrafię? Obserwowałem ludzi…

Przerwała mu pocałunkiem. Całowała go, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Może i nauczył się flirtować, ale wciąż nie znał się na żartach.

Zacisnęła palce wokół jego męskości i w odpowiedzi usłyszała syk.

\- Jednak boli? – zapytała.

Chiss skrzywił się nieco.

\- To nie było miłe, Karyn – odmruknął.

\- Chcę ci pomóc – powiedziała, przesuwając dłonią wzdłuż trzonu jego członka. – Pozwolisz sobie pomóc?

\- Och. Tak.

\- Dobrze?

Pomruk, który Thrawn z siebie wydał, nie oznaczał ani „tak”, ani „nie”.

\- Niedobrze?

Pieściła go delikatnie dłonią i patrzyła mu głęboko w oczy. Wielki admirał starał się zachować kamienną twarz, ale w pewnym momencie jego oczy zaczęły żarzyć się jaśniej, a usta poruszać bezwiednie, jakby nie mógł złapać tchu. Dopiero po chwili udało mu się wydusić z siebie:

\- Przestań… Karyn, proszę. Dość!

Wydawał się lekko przestraszony tym, jak blisko orgazmu się wówczas znalazł.

\- Nie chcesz szczytować, mój admirale?

\- Chcę… ciebie.

\- Dobrze.

Oblizała usta, ale zanim zdążyła się schylić i przysunąć twarz do jego krocza, Thrawn ją unieruchomił.

\- Nie.

\- Nie?

\- Nie – powtórzył nieugiętym tonem.

\- Nie wspominałeś o tym wcześniej – wytknęła mu – że tego nie lubisz. Odniosłam wrażenie, że…

\- To skomplikowane – oświadczył jej.

\- Najwidoczniej.

Nie gniewała się tak naprawdę na niego o to, ale stopniowo zaczęła nabierać podejrzeń, że Thrawn nie lubił oddawać władzy w łóżku i że źle znosił utratę kontroli: nad sytuacją, w jakiej się znalazł, i nad samym sobą.

\- Chciałabym, żebyś poczuł się dobrze – oznajmiła mu Karyn. – Jestem twoją prawą ręką, nieprawdaż?

Dotknęła ponownie jego partii intymnych i połaskotała jego jądra. Gwałtownie zaczerpnął wtedy powietrza.

\- Proszę.

\- Powiesz, o co chodzi? – zapytała, unosząc brwi.

\- Tak.

Odetchnął głęboko i odrzekł:

\- Nie chcę ejakulować do twoich ust.

Odniosła wrażenie, że był mocno tym zakłopotany.

\- Ach. W porządku.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego pocieszająco.

\- Możemy zrobić to w ten sposób.

Pogłaskała jego mosznę.

\- Nie!

\- Będę delikatna. Naprawdę.

Wydał z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia, a być może nawet frustracji, a potem oświadczył jej:

\- Lubię czuć bliskość.

\- Nie jesteśmy dość blisko? – zdumiała się.

\- Za bardzo się starasz – stwierdził – mnie zadowolić. Tak, jakbyś chciała, żebym skończył bez ciebie.

\- Och, Thrawn.

Westchnęła, uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś szybko skończył i z pewnością nie beze mnie. Chcę, żebyś szczytował dzięki mnie. To jest… bardzo seksowne, wiesz?

\- Seksowne?

\- Tak.

Nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Mogę powiedzieć ci to samo – odparła – że za bardzo się starasz mnie zadowolić. Wziąłeś pod uwagę to, że może mam ochotę cię uszczęśliwić? Tak po prostu?

Odrobinę się wtedy rozluźnił, choć wciąż miał tę samą sceptyczną minę.

\- Od dawna nie miałem erekcji – wyznał jej – i czułbym się źle, gdybym miał wytrysk w trakcie gry wstępnej.

Przygryzła dolną wargę, by się nie roześmiać.

\- W takim razie nie myśl o tym jako o grze wstępnej. Seks nie jest wieloetapową kampanią. Nie oczekuję od ciebie, żebyś wytrzymał jak najdłużej, a tak właściwie, to pragnę ci przypomnieć, że zaczęliśmy to robić po to, żebyś zmiękł. Kochaliśmy się i możemy się znów kochać za godzinę albo za kwadrans, ale nic wielkiego też się nie stanie, jeśli zakończymy to w ten sposób.

\- Karyn – rzekł Thrawn niskim, matowym głosem – wolę być w środku, w tobie, niż spuścić się na pościel… nie chciałbym też w trakcie tej czynności stracić erekcji dlatego, że… że to, co robisz, przestanie mi sprawiać przyjemność.

Poczuła niemiłe ukłucie w środku, kiedy to powiedział. Przynajmniej był szczery, jak uznała, ale stanowiło to w tej sytuacji marną pociechę.

\- Nie potrafię czerpać przyjemności z seksu, kiedy widzę, że druga strona nic z tego nie ma – dodał po chwili.

Przysunęła się do niego bliżej i pogłaskała go po karku.

\- Jeśli potrzebujesz jakiegoś zajęcia, możesz mnie w tym czasie całować – zaproponowała – albo lepiej: pieścić moje piersi. Ale nawet i bez tego będę cię pragnąć równie mocno, jak wcześniej, wiesz? Dla ludzi seks to nie tylko penis w waginie. To przede wszystkim rosnące napięcie i podniecenie. Seks jest najpierw w naszej głowie, a dopiero potem w ciele.

\- Nie. Sądzę, że zarówno w twojej, jak i w mojej głowie jest coś innego. A to… – objął ją ramieniem i przytulił – to jest konsekwencją tego, że myślimy podobnie.

\- I czujemy podobnie – dopowiedziała Karyn. – Ludzie, jak pewnie zauważyłeś, są bardzo empatyczni. Bardzo łatwo zarażamy się śmiechem albo smutkiem. Czasem wystarczy jakiś drobiazg i czujemy złość, zakłopotanie lub pobudzenie seksualne.

Zwyczajowo zareagował na to uniesieniem brwi. Być może pomyślał coś w stylu: „ci ludzie zupełnie nie umieją nad sobą panować!”.

Zaśmiała się cicho z tego powodu.

\- Seks to nie kampania wojenna, admirale – rzekła żartobliwie. – Nie musisz planować trzech ruchów naprzód. I nie każde działanie trzeba traktować jako część większego planu. Tak właściwie…

Przygryzła na moment dolną wargę, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko.

\- Tak właściwie to chciałabym przyjąć twoją kapitulację. Myślę, że sprawiłoby mi to niemniejszą satysfakcję niż orgazm. Patrzenie na ciebie i świadomość, że to mnie tak bardzo pragniesz.

\- To dość oczywiste – odparł – od pewnego czasu.

Miała wrażenie, że mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo. A może jej się to przywidziało?

\- Spróbujemy jeszcze raz? – zapytała.

Patrzył na nią. Nie powiedział ani „tak”, ani „nie”.

\- Thrawn?

\- Tak?

\- Chcesz spróbować ponownie?

Przez chwilę się namyślał, a potem odrzekł:

\- Jeśli ciebie to uszczęśliwi.

\- Uszczęśliwi mnie twoja szczera odpowiedź – odparła na to.

\- Tak.

\- Tak – powtórzyła po nim radośnie.

Przyłożyła prawą dłoń do swoich ust i napluła na nią. Kiedy spostrzegła to, jak Thrawn na nią spojrzał, zapewniła go:

\- Będzie dobrze. Mnie też tego wcześniej ktoś nauczył.

To chyba nie były najbardziej fortunne słowa w tej sytuacji, bo Thrawn zrobił taką samą minę, jak wtedy, gdy ktoś w jego obecności chwalił projekt orbitalnej stacji bojowej. Nie odczuwał chyba teraz… zazdrości? Względem niej i jej poprzednich partnerów, z którymi jej się nie ułożyło?

Niemniej nie był to dla niej czas całkowicie zmarnowany. Z każdej wcześniejszej relacji Karyn wyciągnęła jakieś korzyści i wnioski na przyszłość. Zauważyła, na przykład, że mężczyźni, z którymi spędzała noce, lubili rozpoczynać poranny seks od pieszczot. Czasem przechodzili płynnie do penetracji waginalnej, czasem kończyli w jej dłoni bądź ustach, kiedy Karyn czuła się tak, jak teraz: zaspokojona w wystarczającym stopniu na ten moment. Ona z kolei lubiła dotykać swoich partnerów: ich twardych ciał i delikatnych narządów płciowych, i oczywiście zależało jej na tym, by jej dotyk był dla nich przyjemny.

Przez pewien czas wydawało jej się, że dobry seks był kwestią techniki i dużo eksperymentowała z jedynym ze swoich mężczyzn. Być może ceną opanowania niektórych sztuczek była klęska na polu uczuć? Ten, który nauczył ją „obsługi penisa”, traktował ją później jak kogoś, kogo podstawowym zadaniem było spełnianie jego seksualnych zachcianek. Faro bez żalu zakończyła tamtą znajomość. Innym razem znowuż to, że była tak dobra w stymulowaniu męskiego członka, wzbudziło u jej partnera pewien niepokój. Patrzył na nią trochę tak, jak Thrawn teraz – jakby nie w smak mu było to, że Karyn robiła to wcześniej z kimś innym. Oczywiście Thrawn – swoją drogą, dlaczego nagle zaczęła porównywać swoich poprzednich partnerów z wielkim admirałem? – nigdy by się nie posunął do tego, żeby krytykować ją za jej niegdysiejsze łóżkowe przygody, a tym bardziej nie nazwałby jej „kurwą”, tak, jak tamten mężczyzna, którego imię Faro wolałaby zapomnieć.

Mogła mówić z Thrawnem otwarcie o tych sprawach – od tego tak właściwie wszystko się zaczęło: od szczerości, nadmiernej, pijackiej, od tych paru słów za dużo, które ujawniły skrywane dotąd i częściowo nieuświadamiane myśli.

Po seksie z Thrawnem, czy też po ich pierwszej rundzie, Karyn czuła się rześka i miała wrażenie, że obojgu udało im się wytrzeźwieć na tyle, by w pełni odpowiadać za swoje czyny i słowa. Nie mogła się teraz tłumaczyć upojeniem alkoholowym ani też wcale nie chciała odwoływać swoich wcześniejszych deklaracji.

\- Kocham cię, wiesz? – powiedziała ponownie, ciesząc się tym, że mogła mu w końcu wyznać miłość, wiedząc, że jej słowa zostaną przez niego dobrze przyjęte.

\- Wiem, Karyn – odparł Thrawn, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko i mrużąc nieco oczy.

\- Bardzo cię kocham… jakby to było w… twoim języku?

\- W Cheunh?

Udało jej się go zaskoczyć.

\- _Ch'ah ch'acah vah cseo ch'otcah b_ – rzekł.

\- Czach czaka wa?

Rozbawiła go swoją nieudolną próbą powtórzenia jego słów.

\- _Ch'ah ch'acah vah –_ wypowiedział to zdanie jeszcze raz, powoli i wyraźnie.

\- Ch’ah ch’a… cah? Thrawn? Powiedziałam coś zabawnego?

Widziała, że starał się nie roześmiać. Pewnie jego zdaniem brzmiała jak gaworzące dziecko.

\- Akcent przychodzi dopiero z czasem – odparł wymijająco. – Będziemy musieli jeszcze trochę nad tym popracować.

\- Aye, admirale.

Mrugnęła do niego okiem, na znak, że i jej udzielił się żartobliwy nastrój.

Nie tak łatwo było jej odtworzyć w tych warunkach wcześniejszą, bardziej pikantną atmosferę. Myślała, że będzie to o wiele prostsze: że uda jej się powiedzieć parę słów w Cheunh i rozpalić tym w Chissie nową żądzę, ale zamiast tego, bardzo skutecznie udało jej się go rozśmieszyć. Pocieszyła się tym, że to też było osiągnięcie: wzbudzić wesołość wielkiego admirała Thrawna!

Dotknęła jego członka, by sprawdzić, czy wciąż był pobudzony. Wydawał jej się połowicznie twardy, co mogło świadczyć o tym, że sildenafil przestawał już na niego działać. To, w gruncie rzeczy, była dobra wiadomość. Niemniej jednak trochę ją to zasmuciło, bo nie miała pewności, czy Thrawnowi uda się odzyskać erekcję w zwykły sposób.

Co jeśli postrzegał Karyn jedynie jako dobrą przyjaciółkę, ale nie jako materiał na „dziewczynę”? Ostatecznie sama dostarczyła mu argumentów, żeby tak o niej myślał. Coś musiało być chyba z nią nie tak, skoro żaden z jej licznych męskich przyjaciół i mniej licznych partnerów seksualnych nie został jej „chłopakiem”, nieprawdaż? Albo to z tymi drugimi było coś nie w porządku, co też niejako świadczyło o jej fatalnym guście. To zaś źle wróżyło jej nowej relacji z wielkim admirałem. W najlepszym razie mogli wrócić do poprzednich przyjacielskich stosunków, w najgorszym zaś…

\- Coś cię martwi, Karyn?

Thrawn całkiem dobrze sobie radził z czytaniem ludzkich twarzy. Wyzwanie stanowiło dla niego natomiast nauczenie się nazw ludzkich nastrojów i emocji. Faro z początku tego nie wiedziała i wydawało jej się, że jej przełożony nie umiał stwierdzić, co w danym momencie czuła, ale on po prostu miał problem z opisaniem tego, co zaobserwował. To te nazwy, które gdzieś kiedyś posłyszał, czasem mu się myliły – albo specjalnie używał tych, które wydawały mu się mniej obraźliwe, a przymiotnik „zmartwiony” był tego świetnym przykładem.

Jak inaczej ona sama mogła określić to, co teraz czuła? Niepokojem? Lękiem przed odrzuceniem? Zwykle nie brakowało jej pewności siebie w sypialni. Wiedziała, co takiego chciała osiągnąć, miała doświadczenie i wiedzę. Była spostrzegawcza, tak, jak Thrawn, ale w przeciwieństwie do niej – i do niego – jej partnerzy najczęściej nie posiadali tejże cechy. Nie zawsze działało to na jej niekorzyść – czasem było lepiej, kiedy jakiś mimowolny grymas na jej twarzy pozostawał przez nich niezauważony. Przy Thrawnie nie miała co liczyć na to, że uda jej się coś takiego przed nim ukryć.

Przesunęła palcami po penisie Chissa, by odwrócić tym samym jego uwagę od problemu – tej chwilowej zmiany nastroju.

\- Karyn – napomniał ją łagodnie Thrawn. – Mówiłaś, że pragniesz… mojej kapitulacji, czyż nie?

\- Tak?

\- Jak chcesz tego dokonać? I na jakich warunkach miałoby się to odbyć?

\- No cóż…

Spróbowała wykorzystać jedną ze sprawdzonych metod stymulacji męskich narządów płciowych, wymacała jego żołądź i napletek. Zerknęła asekuracyjnie na twarz Thrawna, by sprawdzić, czy jej działania przynosiły spodziewany efekt.

Najpierw musiała sprawić, by znów był twardy. Być może Chiss miał rację, że starała się aż za bardzo, by wywołać u niego pożądaną reakcję. Przypomniała sobie swoje własne słowa: seks najpierw był w głowie, a dopiero później w ciele. Potem pomyślała o tym, co Thrawn jej mówił o chissańskich zwyczajach, o jego niechęci do masturbacji. Ale wcześniej, kiedy był twardy, prawie doszedł w jej dłoni, gdyby tylko pozwolił jej wtedy kontynuować… „Nie, kiedy druga strona nic z tego nie ma”, tak powiedział. Ale przecież jej samej wystarczyłaby świadomość tego, że dumny wielki admirał prosił ją, czy wręcz błagał ją, żeby pozwoliła mu szczytować.

Była bardzo zakłopotana z powodu tych myśli, tych pragnień. Powinna być jego partnerką, a nie jego przeciwniczką, jakby toczyli małą, prywatną i jakże intymną wojnę. Możliwe, że tego typu skojarzenia nie wzięły się u niej znikąd: wszakże oboje byli wysokimi rangą imperialnymi oficerami, a Thrawn… zawsze wydawał jej się niepokonany! Może chodziło zatem o zaspokojenie jakichś jej ambicji, może nawet nie o rywalizację z Thrawnem, ale z tą jego… eks? Fantazje, szczególnie te seksualne, często rządziły się odmienną logiką niż rzeczywistość. Być może Faro chciała po prostu usłyszeć parę miłych słów pod swoim adresem? „Jesteś najlepsza, Karyn”? Jakby „kocham cię” samo jej nie wystarczało, jakby brakowało w nim dopowiedzenia: „bardziej niż przyjaciółkę”.

Jej technika była… dobra, ale, jak nauczył ją Thrawn, każdego oponenta powinno się oceniać z osobna i przeciwko każdemu układać nową strategię. Wielki admirał nie był jej wrogiem, ale co jeśli w istocie miłość przypominała pod tym względem wojnę? Jeśli podobnie trzeba było planować swoje ruchy?

Przypomniała sobie jego wcześniejsze obiekcje. Brak bliskości, brak przyjemności… zbyt szybko zakończona gra wstępna.

\- Chciałbyś znów się znaleźć we mnie? – zapytała.

Nie umiała specjalnie „świntuszyć”. Zwykle mówiła to, co w danej chwili miała na myśli, lub milczała. Zdarzało jej się żartować albo posługiwać się sarkazmem, ale nie potrafiła wpływać na innych przy użyciu pięknych słówek. Być może nie byłaby w stanie wygrać z Thrawnem. Nie w łóżku, w każdym razie. Z drugiej strony Faro znała go jak nikt inny. Jeśli ktokolwiek mógł przetestować granice jego wytrzymałości, znaleźć jakiś jego słaby punkt i wykorzystać go, to była to ona.

Skupiła na sobie jego uwagę. Znów wpatrywał się w nią jak w obraz, analizował ją. Karyn przysunęła się do niego bliżej, na tyle, na ile była w stanie to zrobić, wciąż trzymając rękę pomiędzy ich ciałami, a dłoń na jego członku. Straciła przez to na precyzji swych ruchów, ale zyskała dzięki temu możliwość pocałowania go w usta, albo w grdykę. Niespodziewanie okazało się, że szyja była wrażliwym miejscem na jego ciele i że delikatne muśnięcie ustami niektórych jej fragmentów czy polizanie ich językiem wywoływało u Chissa dreszcze. Wiercił się na łóżku, jakby nie był pewien, czy pragnął zwalczać tego typu pieszczoty, czy też poddać się im. To było, w jej opinii, bardzo ciekawe, jak reagował na jej spontaniczne ataki w tym rejonie. Dowiedziała się w ten sposób czegoś o nim, czegoś bardziej osobistego.

\- Chciałbyś być we mnie, Thrawn? – powtórzyła swoje pytanie, z wargami wciąż przyciśniętymi do jego szyi.

Poczuła to, jak zaczerpnął głęboki oddech, wyczuła u niego przyspieszony puls. Nie, niekoniecznie to musiała być reakcja na jej słowa. Być może bardziej podziałały tak na niego jej usta i język, a może spowodowała to sama jej bliskość? Ciało przy ciele, promieniujące ciepło, zapach.

\- Chciałbyś?

\- Tak.

Czuła wibracje jego krtani, kiedy do niej mówił. Mógłby powiedzieć więcej, znacznie więcej.

\- Kochasz mnie?

\- Tak.

\- Kochasz się we mnie?

\- Karyn…

Pogłaskała jego jądra.

\- Kochasz?

\- Tak.

\- Chciałbyś się ze mną kochać?

\- O, tak.

Przesunęła językiem po jego skórze, wzdłuż jednego z jego ścięgien szyjnych.

\- Dlaczego chciałbyś się ze mną kochać? – zapytała, łaskocząc go przy tym swoimi wargami.

\- Bo to ty, Karyn – odparł.

\- Ale dlaczego ja? – naciskała.

\- Dlaczego, w istocie.

\- Może dlatego? – zasugerowała i zaczęła masować jego mosznę.

Wymamrotał jakieś obce słowo w połączeniu z jej imieniem. Potem syknął i przystąpił do obrony. Najpierw posłużył się jej tytułem, jakby ostrzegał ją, żeby nie posuwała się dalej, a chwilę później z jego gardła wyrwał się jęk.

\- Karyn Faro – rzekł następnie, a ją zaskoczyło to, że użył pełnej formy jej imienia i nazwiska – jesteś doskonała we wszystkim, co robisz. Dlatego cię kocham.

Uśmiechnęła się i odparła:

\- Powinnam cię nagrać, jak to mówisz, żeby mieć później na to dowód rzeczowy.

Ścisnął mocniej jej ramię.

\- Nie…

\- Nie nagram cię, nie bój się. Ale chciałabym częściej słyszeć takie pochwały padające z twoich ust. I nie tylko w łóżku.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że jesteś doskonała tylko w łóżku.

\- Ty z kolei jedynie w łóżku jesteś tak miły.

Wymruczał w odpowiedzi inne obco brzmiące słowo, być może jakieś przekleństwo.

\- Ale też sporadycznie – skomentowała to.

Skoncentrowała się znowu na główce jego penisa, dotknęła wędzidełka, wyjątkowo wrażliwego miejsca na jego ciele. Thrawn odetchnął głęboko, przełknął ślinę, a potem rzekł niskim głosem, w którym tak dobrze uwidaczniała się jego obecna tęsknota:

\- Karyn, pragnę… potrzebuję cię.

\- Bardzo?

\- Bardzo.

\- To dobrze.

Chciała jeszcze posłyszeć w jego głosie nutę desperacji. Przyspieszyła swoje ruchy.

\- Karyn…

Nie było to błaganie, lecz coś w rodzaju usilnej prośby, nalegania, by natychmiast przestała, albo by nie przestawała pod żadnym pozorem. To musiał być moment graniczny, a zatem właściwa chwila, by powiedzieć mu:

\- Szczytuj, mój admirale. Nie walcz z tym. Poddaj się.

Posłużyła się tonem, którym zwykła wydawać komendy, i ogromną radość sprawiło jej to, że Thrawn sekundę później ejakulował, jak gdyby na jej rozkaz.

Poczuła jego ciepłą spermę na swojej dłoni i na brzuchu. Nie wydało jej się to tym razem obrzydliwe. Może dlatego, że to był dowód na to, że Thrawn ją kochał? Przesunęła się nieco, by spojrzeć mu głęboko w oczy.

\- Było dobrze, prawda? – zapytała go, kiedy jego wzrok skupił się na niej. – Niepotrzebnie się tak przejmowałeś, mam rację?

\- Podobało ci się to – zauważył.

Chyba był zdumiony tym odkryciem. Zarumieniła się odrobinę.

\- Myślę, że to dlatego, że… że to ty – odrzekła. – Wiecznie opanowany, kontrolujący. I przez moment twój los i twoje szczęście były w moich rękach.

\- Dłużej – odparł Thrawn. – Przez… parę godzin?

Tymi słowy oczywiście nawiązywał do czasu trwania swojej erekcji i swojego uprzedniego stanu: przeciągającego się seksualnego pobudzenia.

\- Dłużej, jak sądzę – stwierdziła Karyn.

\- Tak. Dłużej.

\- A teraz?

Dotknęła raz jeszcze jego penisa.

\- Myślę, że niebawem zmięknie – ocenił Thrawn. – Dziękuję, Karyn.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie – zażartowała.

A potem dotarło do niej, że istotnie to wszystko, co razem robili, sprawiło jej ogromną radość.

Popatrzyła na Chissa z czułością. Wydawał jej się bardzo zmęczony. Przymknął oczy, oddychał miarowo. Być może miał zamiar teraz się zdrzemnąć. Czy to była właściwa pora, żeby się wycofać?

\- Thrawn? To jest: admirale…

\- Tak, Karyn?

\- Czy chcesz, żebym z tobą została, na wypadek, gdyby to wróciło?

\- To?

\- No… wzwód.

Parsknął cicho.

\- Jeśli zostaniesz, to pewnie wróci – rzekł z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Ale jeśli nie chcesz zostać…

\- Chcę! Ale z drugiej strony: to chyba niezbyt rozsądne…

Spojrzał na nią spod przymrużonych powiek.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Mam się wymykać nad ranem? We wczorajszym ubraniu, pachnąca seksem?

\- Możesz wziąć u mnie prysznic. Poza tym – zwrócił jej uwagę – miałaś na sobie mundur. Nikt nie zauważy różnicy.

\- Ano tak.

\- Chyba jesteś wycieńczona, Karyn. Lepiej się prześpij. A ja będę spokojniejszy, wiedząc, że jesteś tutaj – objął ją. – Ze mną.

Uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła się do niego.


End file.
